


Дышу тобой

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse Flashbacks, Legends of Tomorrow Didn't Happen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, secret softy, snart needs love, sort of au but not really, sort of character death?, up to date flash, warning of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Снарт не совсем понимал, что делает и зачем вообще дал придурочному герою свой настоящий номер телефона. И почему оставил его стоять посреди улицы в парке. Снарт — плохой парень. Он не помогает людям… в отличие от Барри Аллена. Ужас в глазах парня, потерявшегося в самом себе, поразил Лена в самое сердце (идиотский каламбур про молнии). Лен вдруг вспомнил, как точно так же болезненно реагировал в детстве на крики своей сестры и вопли отца.





	1. Береги парку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathing you in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544108) by [FayeWildwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood). 



> Переведено для Russian Coldflash Week-2018, день 6 - Ментальные/физические проблемы.

_Они_ начали случаться намного чаще. Мир исчезал, горло сжималось, зрение плыло, а Барри пытался заставить себя дышать. Его грудь сплющило в тисках, по спине полз озноб, разум затуманивался, сосредоточиться не получалось. Когда Барри был младше, он намного лучше ощущал их приходы. Лучше контролировал  _их_ , а потом  _они_ и вовсе исчезли. Но недавно из-за всех волнений и стрессов — Флэш, грядущая гибель Айрис…  _они_ вернулись — с новыми силами, непредсказуемые. Барри не понимал, где находится и что делает… даже не мог вспомнить, Барри он или Флэш.  
  
— Ты опоздал на вечеринку, Скарлет, — донесся до Барри глубокий грудной голос, но разобрать слова было невозможно. — Если ты прискакал сюда, чтобы остановить нас… — вдруг повисла пауза. — Скарлет?  
  
Барри вытянул руки, пытаясь не потерять опору, потому что перед глазами потемнело. «Не могу дышать, не могу дышать», — стучало стаккато в голове. Внезапно чужие руки обхватили его ослабевшее тело, и вибрирующей от напряжения кожи коснулось живительное тепло. Запах сосны и пота коснулся его носа, Барри попробовал сосредоточиться, чтобы вспомнить, кому принадлежал этот запах, но дрожь была слишком сильной. Он замерз? думать не получалось.  
  
— Скарлет, малыш, посмотри на меня. Черт побери, Мик, открывай дверь, у него паническая атака.  
  
— Что? Что ты делать с ним собираешься?  
  
Снарт зыркнул на своего бессменного подельника и глухо заворчал.  
  
— Дверь, Мик.  
  
Рори в ответ выругался, но вытащил ключи. Снарт перекинул руку Барри через плечо и втащил его внутрь. От вибраций чужого тела Лена самого начало колбасить, но он стиснул зубы и дотащил спидстера до спальни, где уложил его на кровать. Мик маялся в дверном проеме, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Барри подтягивает колени к груди и сворачивается клубком, стуча зубами и жутковато тараща глаза в пустоту.  
  
— Н-не могу дышать, — простонал он, вибрируя так сильно, что контуры его тела размывались. —  _Не могу… не могу…_  
  
Снарт вздохнул, разглядывая пацана. Конечно, они были заклятыми врагами, но спидстер ему нравился. Они заключили сделку и, хотя о защите друг друга и речи не было, Снарт должен был это сделать. У него просто не было выбора. Лен решительно схватил Барри за, как он думал, плечо — попал, вибрации стихли.  
  
— Барри, послушай меня. Ты слышишь мой голос? Тебе нужно успокоиться, иначе ты раздолбаешь мне кровать. Сосредоточься на моем голосе. Барри, тебе нужно дышать.  
Барри вздрогнул, но постарался послушаться Снарта. Он понимал — все плохо, таких сильных панических атак у него еще не было. Дышать было невозможно, грудь болела. Но голос… голос был мягким, успокаивающим, в то же время глубоким и грубоватым, приятно грубоватым. Барри почувствовал на плечах что-то мягкое и теплое — оно будто проглотило его, погружая в блаженную темноту. Запахло сосной и холодом, а еще — ароматом чужого тела. Барри вздохнул, сначала слабо проглотив порцию воздуха, сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях. То, чем его накрыли, было тяжелым, но мягким. Что-то пушистое щекотало его нос. Знакомые руки снова обняли Барри, голос продолжал говорить, но очень медленно, хотя Барри все равно не мог разобрать слов. Потом его ладонь прижали к чему-то твердому — это оказалась чья-то грудь, которая равномерно вздымалась и опускалась.  
Барри показалось, что прошло несколько часов, но по факту — всего пара-тройка минут.   
  
Вибрации почти стихли, а потом и вовсе прекратились. Барри медленно дышал вместе со Снартом, его пальцы стискивали чужой свитер… и паническая атака наконец отступила.  
  
Барри распахнул слезящиеся глаза и уставился на капюшон синей парки Снарта.  
  
— С-снарт? — он сонно моргнул, фокусируясь на незнакомом окружении. Его рука все еще была на груди Капитана Холода. Почему-то это успокаивало, и… руку убирать не хотелось. Барри повел плечом и понял, что парка лежала у него на плечах. Это было… слишком, но Барри нравилось. — Почему я здесь?  
  
Снарт хмыкнул и оглянулся на Мика.  
  
— У тебя была паническая атака. Я думал, что ты прибежал драться, но свалился замертво.  
Барри растерянно уставился на Снарта — точно растерянный ребенок.  
  
— Ты помог мне?  
  
Капитан Холод пожал плечами и аккуратно высвободил свитер из хватки Барри. Аллену хотелось запротестовать, но он сдержался.  
  
— Не воображай многого, Скарлет. Просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел Флэша возле моего убежища. — Снарт вгляделся в лицо Барри и нахмурился. — Давай я отвезу тебя домой, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. — Мик на заднем плане возмущенно загудел, но Снарт не стал обращать внимания на его недовольство, а помог Барри подняться и отвел его к мотоциклу. — Не снимай парку, чтобы костюм не заметили. Еще не хватало, чтобы в новостях появились слухи, что я тебя похитил.  
  
Барри кивнул, поправил парку на плечах и неловко влез на мотоцикл. Ему пришлось вцепиться в спину Снарта и прижаться к его плечу. Мышцы под свитером Снарта двигались и… Барри постарался запомнить это ощущение.  
  
Почему ему помог именно Снарт? Конечно, они не были заклятыми врагами… но и друзьями тоже, черт побери, даже если Барри и пытался убедить законченного вора в том, что тот способен быть честным гражданином. В любом случае, ему повезло.  
  
— Никому не говори, — пробормотал Барри так, чтобы Снарт его услышал. — Пожалуйста.  
Капитан Холод хмыкнул. Видимо, этот глупый герой никому не рассказывал о своих проблемах. Если кто-то узнает, что парень, спасающий город, себя спасти не может, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
  
Когда они подъехали к дому Уэста, и Барри слез с мотоцикла, Снарт протянул ему руку.  
  
— Дай телефон.  
  
Барри вскинул бровь.  
  
— Твой телефон, Аллен, — терпеливо повторил Снарт. Получив мобильный, он записал свой номер под «Леном». — Это только для чрезвычайных ситуаций, ясно? Позвони, если у тебя снова будет… это.  
  
Он не стал ждать ответа, бросил Барри телефон и умчался в темноту.  
  
Снарт не совсем понимал, что делает и зачем вообще дал придурочному герою свой настоящий номер телефона. И почему оставил его стоять посреди улицы в парке. Снарт — плохой парень. Он не помогает людям… в отличие от Барри Аллена. Ужас в глазах парня, потерявшегося в самом себе, поразил Лена в самое сердце (идиотский каламбур про молнии). Лен вдруг вспомнил, как точно так же болезненно реагировал в детстве на крики своей сестры и вопли отца.  
  
А если он хочет помочь пацану?..  
  
А если ему… понравилось ощущение тонких пальцев Барри, стискивающих его свитер?  
  
Так, с этим точно нужно что-то делать.


	2. Дыши

Первый раз Барри позвонил через неделю, прямо посреди ночи. Лен и Мик дремали на диване, на украденном телевизоре по Netflix шел «Побег». Снарта разбудила вибрация мобильного.  
  
— Да? — прошипел он, не успев глянуть на дисплей.  
  
— С-снарт?  
  
Он пришел в себя в мгновение ока и быстро сел, благо Мик не проснулся.  
  
— Скарлет? — Лен скривился, услышав в своем голосе волнение, и потянулся за свитером. — Эй, Скарлет, ответь мне, сосредоточься на моем голосе. Где ты?  
  
— Можно я войду?  
  
Вопрос поставил Лена в тупик, и он недоуменно уставился на железную дверь убежища (да, после истории с Барри они так и не удосужились перебраться в другое место, хотя надо было бы). Снарт продолжал держать телефон у уха, пока не распахнул дверь, за которой обнаружил Барри, закутанного в парку. На нем не было ничего, кроме пижамных штанов. Снарт схватил парня за плечо и втянул в коридор, на секунду высунув нос наружу, чтобы убедиться — Барри никто не видел.  
  
— Прос-сти, я не хотел тебя будить.  
  
Снарт понял, что паническая атака еще не дошла до активной фазы, потому что Барри соображал, что делает — переминался с ноги на ногу и неловко оглядывал комнату. Мик все еще дрых на диване, поэтому Снарт снова отвел Барри в спальню.  
  
— Без проблем, Скарлет. Я для этого тебе и дал свой номер.  
  
По правде говоря, Лен здорово вымотался. Между волнением за Барри и тремя ограблениями, которые они организовали на этой неделе, он не успел выспаться, но на Барри Лен совсем не злился. Он стянул с постели плед и попытался избавить Барри от парки, но тот сжал капюшон и потянул ее на себя, не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Можно я ее оставлю?  
  
Лен фыркнул, но кивнул и улегся на кровать. Барри свернулся рядом и… уткнулся носом ему в шею. Не то чтобы Снарту так уж хотелось, чтобы его враг прижимался к нему — это было странно, мягко говоря. Барри дрожал, но не вибрировал, как в прошлый раз.  
  
Снарт уложил руку Барри себе на грудь — жест был будто бы привычный.  
  
— Дыши со мной, Скарлет. Вдох, выдох, давай.  
  
Барри старался изо всех сил следовать инструкциям. Паническая атака еще не полностью завладела его телом, поэтому он мог послушаться — закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на звуке дыхания Снарта и его сердцебиении.  
  
— Вот и все. Просто продолжай дышать. — Снарт глубоко вздохнул и обхватил Барри, поглаживая его спину — пацан дрогнул и сделал то же самое. Когда он вроде бы притих, Снарт снова заговорил. — Ты не против, если я спрошу… почему они начинаются?  
  
Барри напрягся, но не начал трястись — это было хороший знак.  
  
— Я случайно попал в будущее и увидел, как убивают мою сестру, а мне не хватает скорости, чтобы ее спасти, — тихо пробормотал он. Снарт попытался взглянуть ему в лицо, но не смог, потому что Барри спрятался за пушистым капюшоном парки. — Чаще они случаются, когда у меня стресс или я вспоминаю, что у меня всего несколько месяцев, чтобы придумать, как спасти Айрис… но в последнее время мне снятся кошмары о тех, кто погиб из-за меня. Я совершал ошибки. Становится совсем плохо, когда я вспоминаю их лица…  
  
Снарт ничего не сказал, и Барри был ему благодарен.  
  
— Можно спросить? — Лен буркнул что-то, молчание почти усыпило его. — Почему ты мне помогаешь? Не то чтобы я не ценю, но…  
  
Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— У меня бывало что-то подобное, и у Лизы тоже. Из-за нашего папашки. Мы спасали друг друга. Давай, сосредоточься, дыши.  
  
Барри кивнул и снова спрятался под капюшоном, утыкаясь носом в шею Снарта.  
  
— Спасибо, — едва слышно произнес он. Снарт заснул первым, а Барри задремал сразу же после.  
  
Больше той ночью кошмары ему не снились.  
  
Когда он проснулся, Снарта и Мика не было, но на прикроватном столике лежали футболка и записка.  
  
 _Надень футболку, а то замерзнешь. В холодильнике есть еда, и Джо опять тебе звонил. Дыши. — Лен_  
  
Барри улыбнулся, натянул рубашку на голову, затем снова накинул на плечи парку. Он много раз пытался доказать Снарту, что он не такой уж плохой парень, к большому разочарованию Негодяев. Случившееся сегодня это доказало в очередной раз. Барри проверил телефон и увидел четыре пропущенных звонка от Джо, звонок от Айрис и несколько сообщений от Уолли. Он отправил им всем одинаковое сообщение, что он в порядке, он просто пошел на пробежку и не заметил, что телефон разрядился, после чего немного поразмыслил и отослал сообщение Снарту.  
  
 _Спасибо за футболку, прости, если я испортил вечер — Red_  
  
 _Забей. Хватит уже извиняться. Поешь, у тебя есть длинный список ограблений, которые нужно предотвратить;) — Ice_  
  
Барри не стал вчитываться в текст, потому что сразу же пошел на кухню, где съел пару кусочков остывшей пиццы. Потом его взгляд упал на часы.  
  
— Черт, я опаздываю!  
  
 _У тебя есть запасной ключ? Или мне оставить дверь открытой? — Red_  
  
 _Ключ на кофейном столике — Ice_  
  
Барри быстро запер дверь и поспешил домой, где переоделся и с неохотой повесил парку в шкаф. Если Джо ее увидит, то точно его прибьет.


	3. Ослепленный из-за тебя

В итоге все пришло к тому, что Барри провел много ночей в «резиденции» Рори и Снарта, обычно прокрадываясь в ставшую привычной спальню уже после того, как Рори засыпал или где-то шатался (конечно, у них состоялся длинный разговор, когда Мик узнал о личности Флэша). Снарт не жаловался, только попросил Барри звать его Леном. А Барри, в свою очередь, никогда не говорил… что кошмары почти перестали ему сниться.  
Барри провел целый месяц без панических атак. Они периодически случались, но уже не такие сильные, он вполне мог справиться с ними сам.  
  
 _Все хорошо? — Ice_  
  
Барри улыбнулся, оглядываясь, дабы убедиться, что Джулиан не видит его. Несмотря на то, что сейчас они были друзьями, он все еще бесился, когда Барри разговаривал с кем-то в рабочее время.  
  
 _Да, я в порядке. Как Мик? Вчера я сильно его приложил. — Red_  
  
 _Он напился. Говорит, что ты должен ему пиво. — Ice_  
  
Барри усмехнулся, вспомнив ночь перед тем, как он остановил очередное ограбление Негодяев. На самом деле это оказалось довольно весело, и Барри наконец снова почувствовал себя крутым, как в старые добрые времена. Несмотря на пугающее будущее, он вновь стал супергероем.  
  
 _Скажи ему, что не стоило грабить банк. Какое его любимое пиво? Я куплю. — Red_  
  
 _Nasty, он продается в Стар Сити, далеко бежать. — Ice_  
  
Барри открыл присланную фотографию и ухмыльнулся, глядя на знакомую этикетку. Это было любимое пиво Оливера, к тому же, довольно дорогое. Мда, Мик, оказывается, не пьет всякую бурду (Барри воочию представил ворчание Мика: «для моей печени — все самое лучшее»).  
  
 _У меня перерыв. — Red_  
  
 _Поешь. — Ice_  
  
 _Оу, ты заботливый;) — Red_  
  
— Эй, Джулиан, я тебе нужен? — окликнул своего коллегу Барри. — Мне нужно в Стар Сити, это надолго.  
  
Джулиан недовольно сощурился.  
  
— Дела Флэша?  
  
Барри пожал плечами и наигранно устало вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, иди. Я все доделаю, отчет завтра закончишь.  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
С тех пор как Джулиан присоединился к команде Флэша, он стал гораздо более снисходительным, и Барри был ему за это весьма благодарен. Он не спеша собрал вещи, быстро попрощался с Джулианом и Джо и унесся в Стар Сити, по пути перехватив буррито. Дорога заняла десять минут, но Барри ею наслаждался. Из-за скорости вокруг него было приятно тихо. Это успокаивало и утихомиривало спидфорс, бурлящий внутри него.  
  
Когда он возвращался обратно в Централ Сити, в гарнитуре внезапно раздался громкий голос Циско. От неожиданности Барри едва не потерял равновесие.  
  
— Барри, ты в Стар Сити? Оливер звонил?  
  
— Ребята, простите, я забыл сказать. Нужно было забрать кое-что для… друга. Я скоро вернусь. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Все в норме! Что ты там забирал? Что-то для меня?  
  
— Народ, у меня и другие друзья есть, — рассмеялся Барри. — Я сегодня потусуюсь с ними, если что, звони… — Барри ахнул и едва не налетел на человека перед собой. Мужчина оглянулся. — Простите, я вас не заметил…  
  
Незнакомец недобро ухмыльнулся и протянул руку, заставляя Барри затормозить. Взгляд мужчины был каким-то неприятным и тяжелым, у Барри в груди неприятно заныло от страха. Рука перед его носом начала светиться, но… Флэш не мог двинуться с места.  
  
— Что за… Циско… я не могу пошевелиться…  
  
— Что? Барри! Барри! Где ты? Что происхо… — связь прервалась.  
  
Мета ухмыльнулся и медленно шагнул вперед, прямо к остолбеневшему Барри.  
  
— Флэш, наконец-то. Ты мне нужен, совсем ненадолго. — Он практически стоял у Барри перед носом. Голубые глаза смотрели прямо в зеленые, Барри попытался отвернуться, но мужчина только рассмеялся. — Оу, у тебя красивые глаза, Флэш. Я запомню это. И ты запомни, потому что ты меня не запомнишь… — Мета снова вскинул светящуюся руку, но ничего больше не произошло. — Увидимся позже,  _Флэш_.  
  
Когда Мета исчез, Барри выдохнул и рухнул на колени, хватаясь за грудь. Свет померк, зрение снова поплыло, но в этот раз что-то было не так. Хотя паническая атака чувствовалась… темнота была какой-то другой, менее туманной,  _пугающей_ …  
  
Паника бултыхалась камнем в животе. Барри хрипло позвал Циско.  
  
— Циско… Циско, я возвращаюсь в лабораторию. Позвони Кейтлин, она нужна мне…  
  
Рамон ответить не успел, Барри отключился и побежал, хватая ртом так необходимый сейчас воздух. Мужчина, этот незнакомый и странный мета все еще не выходил у него из головы. В груди ныло все сильнее.  
  
Вдруг свет померк окончательно, силы оставили его, и Барри изо всех сил врезался в кого-то перед собой.  
  
— Барри!  
  
И все кончилось.


	4. Ослепленный тобой

— Барри? Барри, ты в порядке?  
  
Барри тихо вздохнул и нахмурился, Кейтлин тут же схватила его за руки.  
  
— Я в порядке, я в порядке… — выдохнул он, на ощупь находя опору и присаживаясь. Затем Барри медленно открыл глаза, но… увидел только темноту. — Кейтлин? Почему выключен свет?  
  
Ответом ему было продолжительное нехорошее молчание и слабая хватка Сноу на его запястьях.  
  
— Кейтлин?  
  
После еще одной паузы она наконец заговорила.  
  
— Барри, свет не выключен… — руки Кейтлин исчезли, и Барри услышал сначала шаги, а потом голос Циско будто бы из телефона. У Барри задрожали руки, он безуспешно вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть хотя бы очертания окружающей обстановки. В груди снова что-то сжалось, Барри закрыл глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. Стало невыносимо жарко, а потом его горячих щек коснулись прохладные ладони.  
  
— Все в порядке, Барри, здесь только я. Мне нужно посмотреть твои глаза. — Голос Сноу был ласковым, но слова звучали нечетко, как бы Барри ни пытался сосредоточиться.  
  
Но вместо этого Барри неуклюже встал, попятился, сшибая что-то по дороге, и врезался во что-то твердое, наверное, в стену. Он не мог думать, не мог дышать и чувствовал, как глазам становится мокро.  
  
Слепота… он  _ослеп_. Как он мог это допустить? Как теперь он будет Флэшем, как собирается спасать людей… если  _ослеп_?  
  
Уцепившись за остатки разума, Барри нащупал в кармане телефон.  
  
—  _Лен_ … нужно позвонить Лену… — он провел пальцем по экрану, молча проклиная современные технологии. — Пожалуйста… тебе нужно позвонить… — его руки дрожали так сильно, что телефон грохнулся на пол.  
  
Кейтлин смотрела на своего несчастного друга, забившегося в угол словно котенок. Она никогда еще не видела Барри таким разбитым.  
  
— Хорошо, я позвоню Лену. Если я это сделаю, ты позволишь мне взглянуть на твои глаза?  
Барри сполз по стене на пол и подтянул колени к груди, качая головой. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, взгляд лихорадочно что-то искал, но безуспешно. Его обычно ярко-зеленые глаза почти потеряли цвет. Кейтлин подняла телефон и нашла в списке Лена, если этот человек сможет успокоить Барри, то… все будет чуть лучше. Она не слышала от Барри об этом загадочном Лене.  
  
Ее сердце пропустило удар, когда она услышала знакомый прохладный голос.  
  
— Я немного занят, Скарлет.  
  
— Снарт? — ахнула Кейтлин, оглядываясь на тихо подошедшего Циско, который был ошеломлен не меньше нее.  
  
— Сноу? — голос Снарта стал практически стальным, несмотря на удивление. — Где Аллен? Почему у тебя его телефон?  
  
Кейтлин растерялась и уставилась в пустоту, лихорадочно придумывая объяснение.  
  
— Сноу! — зарычал Снарт на другом конце провода. — Что происходит? Где Барри? Вы в лаборатории?  
  
— Я не знаю, почему ты взял трубку, я… — Кейтлин запнулась. — Я звонила Лену… Черт, Лен, Леонард… — она оглянулась на Барри, который смотрел в ее сторону, смотрел, но ничего не видел. — У Барри паническая атака, он попросил тебе позвонить.  
  
— Дай ему телефон, я поговорю с ним, — ответил Снарт, и она услышала громкий гул мотоцикла.  
  
— Зачем? Что ты можешь сделать?  
  
— Дай ему телефон, Кейтлин.  
  
Услышав свое имя, Сноу больше не колебалась и вернулась к Барри. Тот не дал ей прикоснуться к нему, поэтому пришлось включить громкую связь.  
  
— Барри? Лен здесь, на громкой связи, ты можешь с ним поговорить.  
  
Барри заскулил, снова съежился от звука голоса Снарта, и Кейтлин увидела, как его тело размылось от вибраций.  
  
— Скарлет, послушай меня. Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Барри чувствовал панику, окутывающую его тело, несмотря на знакомый голос, пробивающийся сквозь тьму. Он чувствовал, будто плавает в бассейне с темной и густой водой, от которой задыхается. Барри не мог дышать, не мог втягивать воздух в легкие. Он сорвал капюшон с лица, надеясь, что это поможет, но не помогло. Несмотря на то, что он не мог видеть, мир вокруг закачался и завертелся. Барри был нужен Лен, его тепло, знакомый аромат. Он слышал хриплый голос, чувствовал в нем панику, но этого было недостаточно. Кожа костюма не успокаивала так, как парка, а стена за спиной была слишком холодной.  
  
— Скарлет! Послушай меня, я еду в лабораторию, всего минута. Ты меня слышишь? Поговори со мной, Скарлет.  
  
Из динамика раздался громкий скрежет, звук гудения мотоцикла и металла, врезавшегося в металл. Снарт выругался, но пытался держать голос спокойным.  
  
— Ты можешь дышать, Барри. Глубокий вдох. Выдох… вдох… выдох… вдох… Дыши, Скарлет.  
  
Барри пытался, действительно пытался, но дыхание не работало — он зажал голову между коленями. Кейтлин заволновалась, когда он вцепился пальцами в волосы. Несколько мгновений спустя снаружи раздался грохот, и температура ощутимо упала на несколько градусов. Циско бросился к компьютерам и застонал.  
  
— Снарт здесь. Он уничтожил лифт.  
  
Упомянутый Снарт влетел к медотсек, на ходу убирая криопушку в кобуру. Он выглядел точно так же, как и всегда, в привычной синей парке, но взгляд выдавал его волнение.  
  
— Что, черт подери, случилось? — Лен пронесся мимо Сноу и Рамона и опустился перед Барри на колени, стягивая с плеч парку. — Барри, я здесь, сейчас накину на тебя парку, хорошо? — он ждал отказа, но когда протеста не последовало, закутал Барри в парку. Тот напрягся от прикосновений, но вибрации, сотрясающие его тело, замедлились. Барри слепо вскинул руки, вцепился в Лена, притягивая его к себе.  
  
— Ну хорошо, давай, — прошептал Снарт. Обычно ему не нравился физический контакт с кем бы то ни было, особенно перед зрителями, но Барри так сжимал его свитер, так сорвано дышал… Лен обнял его в ответ и вздохнул.  
  
— Дыши, малыш, вдох, выдох. Слушай мое дыхание, помнишь?  
  
Лен начал дышать размеренно, позабыв о тех, кто находился в лаборатории, сосредоточившись только на Барри.  
  
Барри думал о Лене, чувствовал его мышцы под хваткой пальцев, ощутил прикосновения к спине. Четкое ровное сердцебиение Снарта било прямо в мозг, поэтому, стремясь услышать еще больше, Барри вжался лицом ему в грудь. Лен сегодня пах чистотой, свежестью, дождем в лесу.  
  
Барри заставил себя дышать, но это было больше похоже на предсмертные хрипы тонущего человека.  
  
— Л… не могу…  
  
— Можешь. Дыши, Барри. — Лен схватил Барри за руку и прижал ее к груди. Барри невольно растопырил ладонь прямо напротив его сердца. — Почувствуй меня, Барри. Я живой, я здесь. Сосредоточься на мне, на моем дыхании, ты можешь это сделать?  
  
Шокированные Кейтлин и Цискло хранили молчание. Барри постепенно переставал трястись, хотя его мышцы все еще подрагивали, но он все больше приходил в себя. Он почти целиком был скрыт паркой, но было видно, что ему становится легче дышать.  
  
— Тебе легче? — спросил Снарт, косясь на притихших зрителей.  
  
Барри кивнул ему в грудь, но продолжал держаться за Лена.  
  
— Я не вижу, Лен.  
  
Сначала Снарт подумал, что это эффект от панической атаки, но, когда Барри поднял взгляд, понял, что все намного хуже.  
  
— Я ослеп.  
  
— Хорошо… — Лен гулко сглотнул. — Давай попросим твоего доктора тебя осмотреть, ладно? Вставай, я помогу. — Лен медленно поднялся на ноги и потянул Барри за собой. Тот встал, но намертво вцепился в Снарта. Стоило им дойти до кушетки, Барри присел, но не дал Лену уйти — на ощупь схватил его за талию и уткнулся вспотевшим лбом в живот.  
  
— Ладно… я останусь, но только если док посмотрит твои глаза. — Снарт немного сдвинулся в сторону, а потом быстро обошел кушетку, позволив Барри прислониться спиной к его груди.  
  
Барри натянул сползавшую парку на плечи, пытаясь запомнить знакомый аромат, запомнить нежный стук сердцебиения позади него, запомнить низкий мужской голос Лена…  
  
Кейтлин подошла к Барри и направила маленький фонарик ему в глаза, и, когда они не отреагировали, вздохнула.  
  
— Барри, я возьму у тебя немного крови, хорошо? Надеюсь, твоя регенерация поможет, но если нет… я попробую найти что-нибудь в твоей крови. Что-то, чтобы обратить эту временную слепоту. — Она посмотрела на Снарта и нахмурилась. — Барри, ты в порядке? Ты не против, если я поговорю со Сн… с Леном наедине?  
  
Барри напрягся, стискивая парку, но кивнул. Снарт что-то прошептал Барри в ухо, а потом пошел за Сноу в коридор, где их ждал Циско.  
  
— Рассказывай, что между вами происходит.  
  
— И прямо сейчас!  
  
Снарт пожал плечами, скрестив руки и прислонившись к стене. Внутри у него все встало на дыбы от этого вопроса в лоб. Когда Сноу позвонила и сказала, что у Барри паническая атака, у Снарта в груди все закаменело. Он знал, что все хуже, чем обычно, потому что иначе Барри позвонил бы сам… такое сильное беспокойство за пацана беспокоило самого Лена.  
  
— У парня панические атаки, — наконец сказал он, будто это не было очевидно. — Я удивлен, что вы не в курсе, вы же тут почти живете. — Лену хотелось, чтобы они перестали смотреть на него как на бесчестного вора хотя бы на минуту. Он привык к этому, но сейчас подозрительные взгляды только бесили. — Они часто случаются. Обычно Барри звонит мне, и я помогаю ему успокоиться.  
  
— И как долго это происходит? — спросила Кейтлин?  
  
— Месяц, или около того.  
  
Они вытаращили глаза, а Циско даже прикрыл рот ладонью. Кейтлин откашлялась и нервно поправила волосы.  
  
— Ладно… Барри… не может позаботиться о себе сейчас. Он слепой, так что ему будет крайне трудно передвигаться самостоятельно. Нам нужно сказать Джо, что Барри не сможет какое-то время работать, а Уолли придется взять на себя работу Флэша. Но… Барри сейчас нестабилен. Если ты говоришь правду, то у Барри сейчас может быть намного больше панических атак, чем обычно. — Взгляд Сноу метнулся в сторону стеклянных дверей медотсека. — Мне неприятно это говорить, но… нам нужна твоя помощь, Холод.  
  
Снарт удивленно вскинул бровь.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приглядывал за Барри?  
  
— Кейт, ты чего? — выпалил Циско, которому слова Сноу явно не пришлись по душе.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, но… да. Ему с тобой комфортно. И раз ты помогал ему целый месяц, то точно можешь помочь ему в такой тяжелый момент… пока мы не найдем способ решить проблему. Считай это одолжением, будем тебе должны.  
  
Снарт задумался. По правде говоря, он еще до просьбы Сноу твердо решил позаботиться о Барри. Стоило парню упомянуть слепоту, Лен тут же перестроил в голове все свои планы, придумал, как сделать свое убежище — или квартиру Барри — пригодным для слепого человека. Но ради поддержки своей репутации он какое-то время делано размышлял, а потом кивнул.  
  
— Окей, док. Но вы мои должники.  
  
— Отлично, — натянуто улыбнулась Кейтлин, вырвала из блокнота лист бумаги и написала на нем два номера. — Мой телефон и номер Циско, вдруг что-то понадобиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты держал меня в курсе всего, что происходит с Барри. Каждый день или через день привози его на осмотр. Будем следить за его состоянием, пока он не станет более-менее самостоятельным. Мы постараемся решить проблему как можно быстрее. Еще… — она задумалась, а потом дописала еще один номер. — Это Джо, но лучше ему не звонить, только на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. А это, — она показала Лену какую-то бутылочку. — успокоительные, если он не сможет заснуть. Ты, кажется, хорошо справляешься, но мало ли… — Сноу затихла, пристально поразглядывала Лена, а потом вдруг в ее взгляде мелькнул доселе незнакомый Снарту лед.  
  
— Позаботься о нем, Леонард Снарт. Или я тебя убью. Ясно?  
  
Снарт не мог не поверить ее словам.


	5. Острое стекло

— Все хорошо, Скарлет? — спросил Лен, захлопывая за собой дверь и запирая замки. Барри поежился, ему почему-то было не очень уютно в спортивках и толстовке с логотипом С.Т.А.Р. Лабс — костюм Флэша лежал у Лена в сумке. Перед тем как прийти к Снарту, они заглянули к Барри (что само по себе звучит комично, «заглянули»), чтобы взять кое-что из вещей.  
  
— Тебе правда нужен весь «Властелин колец» на DVD?  
  
— Конечно! То, что я не вижу, вовсе не значит, что это не шедевр.  
  
Барри повернулся к Лену, но его взгляд был по-прежнему расфокусирован.  
  
— Нормально. Где мы? Не помню, чтобы в вашем убежище были лестницы.  
  
Проигнорировав вопрос, Лен взял руку Барри и положил ее ладонью на стену слева. Из небольшого коридора Барри предстояло пройти до гостиной.  
  
— Стена около трех футов. — Лен дал Барри время ощупать поверхность и привыкнуть. Поскольку Лиза всегда подтрунивала над братом, Лен приучил себя к порядку — его дико раздражал бардак. Барри методично продвигался по стене, ощупывая предметы, и в его невидящих глазах все равно читалась концентрация — он запоминал обстановку на ощупь. Миновав гостиную, они добрались до кухни, где Барри щупал выдвижные ящики.  
— Плиту без меня не трогай. Она плоховато работает, так что не хочу, чтобы ты ненароком устроил пожар. Просто пользуйся микроволновкой.  
  
Барри кивнул, но его лицо все еще было хмурым и недовольным. У Лена снова сжалось сердце. Как бы он ни пытался отвергать эту свою сторону, получалось плохо — Барри ему нравился. Теперь, когда он выглядел таким разбитым и уставшим, Лену хотелось… разгладить морщинки на лбу, поцеловать скривившиеся от муки губы, избавить мышцы его тела от напряжения. Кончики пальцев кололо от желания коснуться нежной светлой кожи, но Лен сдерживался — как кремень. Просто разглядывал черты лица Барри, зная, что тот не может этого увидеть. Наверное, в этом была своеобразная выгода для самого Лена.  
  
— Давай поставим фильм и закажем пиццу?  
  
У Барри на лице отразилась целая гамма радостных эмоций. Лен сдержал смешок и подвел Барри к дивану. Он выбрал телешоу «Светлячок», вставил диск и взял телефон.  
  
— Ты же взял кино! Зачем включать эту ерунду?  
  
— Лен, «Светлячок»— это не ерунда, а жизнь! Я смотрю его хотя бы раз в неделю!  
  
Заказав пять пицц, терпеливо выслушав шутки диспетчера про веселую вечеринку, Лен написал сообщение Кейтлин и вернулся в гостиную.  
  
Барри сидел там, где Лен его оставил, и крутил в руках телефон. Он не мог им воспользоваться, потому что ничего не видел, но успокаивал себя тем, что прокручивал мобильный между пальцами. Его бледные невидящие глаза смотрели в сторону телевизора. Лен остановился, пораженный количеством эмоций на лице Барри. Если сам Снарт смеялся только губами, Мик — грудью, оглушительно громко, а Барри смеялся всем телом. Его лицо сияло, плечи поднимались и опускались, а руки подрагивали, когда он улыбался. Во время грустных сцен губы Барри дрожали, а пальцы крепче стискивали телефон, и парень весь напоминал грустного щенка — перед таким выражением Лен бы точно не устоял. Помимо смеха, Барри умудрялся шепотом проговаривать знакомые реплики из шоу.  
  
— Я не верю, что есть сила, способная расстроить Кейли, — произнес Барри вместе с мужчиной на экране. Лен не смог сдержать улыбки или оторвать взгляд, наверное, Барри должен был почувствовать, что его разглядывают. Он вдруг вспомнил о том, сколько дерьма пришлось пережить пацану — как же он страдал, переживая за людей, погибших из-за его ошибок. А сейчас… Барри сидел здесь, улыбался и смотрел шоу про космических пиратов. Согревал свое замерзшее сердце.  
  
Лен достаточного громко затопал, чтобы увлеченный Барри его услышал (галочка — издавать побольше звуков!).  
  
— Я заказал пиццу. Через двадцать минут привезут.  
  
Теперь эта широкая улыбка была обращена к нему, поэтому Лен поперхнулся воздухом.  
  
— Ура! Умираю от голода. Кейтлин и Циско кормят меня батончиками, они хоть и сытные, но противные донельзя. — Барри повернулся к экрану и похлопал по месту рядом. — Садись, это мое любимое шоу. Ты его видел?  
  
Хотя разум протестовал, Лен все же сел и позволил Барри облокотиться о его плечо. От ощущения чужого теплого тела ехала крыша. Лен глубоко вздохнул и тут же ощутил запах молнии, похожий на сожженную спичку, смешанный с кофе. Снарт против воли сжал ладони, чтобы очухаться и не наделать глупостей.  
  
— Немного видел, — ответил он. — Лиза вроде смотрела, ей Циско посоветовал.  
  
— И ей понравилось? — с неподдельным любопытством поинтересовался Барри.  
  
Лен пожал плечами и вытянул руку вдоль спинки дивана. _Это просто удобное положение_ , — сказал он сам себе.  
  
— Вроде да. Но сначала она посмотрела фильм, а потом уже сериал. — Барри обескуражено покачал головой. — Что? Неправильно?  
  
— Нет, все нормально! Сериал закрыли, но режиссер умудрился уговорить продюсеров снять фильм, дабы довести сюжет до конца. Так что в целом Лиза все сделала правильно. Только спойлеров нахватала.  
  
Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не думал, что ты фанат кино, Скарлет.  
  
Барри закусил нижнюю губу, и Лен с трудом смог отвести взгляд от его лица.  
  
— Дома у Джо мы каждую неделю устраивали киномарафоны. Теперь смотрим в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Фильмы — моя слабость! — Барри рассмеялся. — Но я больше всего люблю мюзиклы, как ни странно. — Он смущенно потер порозовевшие щеки. Лен даже не удивился, потому как считал Барри неисправимым романтиком. — Мама смотрела «Поющие под дождем», когда я был маленький, это мой любимый мюзикл… — его бледные глаза снова стали грустными, и Лен отчаянно захотел вернуть Барри его прекрасную улыбку.  
  
— Лиза обожает «Призрак оперы», — пробормотал Лен, отворачиваясь к экрану и чувствуя на себе невидящий взгляд Барри. — В местной библиотеке как-то раз его показывали, она меня силком потащила. Отец был в ярости., но Лиза не могла перестать улыбаться. Оно того стоило. Я даже утащил для нее плеер, чтобы она могла слушать песни и выучить их наизусть. Я несколько недель пел партию фантома, чтобы она запомнила слова. Жесть, как неловко было.  
  
— А я думаю, что это мило, — улыбнулся Барри. — Мы с Айрис пели песню из мюзикла «В лес», когда были подростками, выступали на шоу талантов. Ты бы видел лицо Джо… он был так горд за нас. Даже плакал! И да, он тоже пел, мы его дома записывали.  
  
— Отличная информация для шантажа, — пошутил Лен, а Барри в ответ боднул его лбом в плечо.  
  
Через десять минут позвонили в дверь, Лен забрал пиццу и поставил коробки на стол. Барри слепо потянулся за едой, и от вида пацана, с таким удовольствием запихивающего кусок с пеперони себе в рот, у Лена что-то закололо в груди. Это выглядело как… по-домашнему. Странно было видеть кого-то, кроме Лизы в его доме… в настоящем доме. Это было не убежище, а именно настоящий дом Лена. Единственное место с его личными вещами, хоть их и было немного — несколько фото Лизы, пара снимков Мика, какие-то рисунки, которые сестра Лена нарисовала в детстве. Позолоченная статуэтка на столе — первое ограбление все той же Лизы. Хоть Лену и не особо импонировало то, что она принимает участие в делах, тогда он неимоверно гордился. Глядя на Барри, Снарт чувствовал, что обязан был ощущать неудобство из-за присутствия постороннего… он сюда даже Мика почти не приводил, не говоря уже об остальных Негодяях. Но нет, все было совсем наоборот. Лену было спокойно и тепло рядом с Барри.  
  
Жаль, что Барри никогда не почувствует того же… конечно, он радовался, что Лен ему помогает, когда он чувствует себя уязвимым,  _но вот что насчет чувств… вряд ли._  
  
— Лен? — позвал его Барри. Его лицо было растерянным. — Я спросил, есть ли у тебя что-нибудь выпить?  
  
— О, прости… лимонад я не пью, только пиво, вода или молоко.  
  
— Вода подойдет, — слишком уж сладко улыбнулся Барри. Лен хотел стереть эту улыбку, но не губами, нет: хотел закричать, потребовать от Барри прекратить так улыбаться ему, человеку, который похищал его друзей и много раз пытался убить его самого. Как Аллен вообще мог сидеть в доме Снарта, слепой и уязвимый… перед злодеем, Капитаном Холодом?   
  
Но вместо этого Лен встал и безропотно пошел на кухню, где низко наклонился над столом, пытаясь успокоиться, и закрыл глаза.  
  
—  _Почему ты мне доверяешь, Барри?_  — Ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить. —  _Почему ты сидишь и не боишься, что я тебя приморожу? Почему ты так уверен в своей безопасности?_  
  
Вопросы задавал не Леонард Снарт, а Капитан Холод. Барри доверял Лену, а не Холоду.  
Но Снарт был им, Холодом — отец превратил Лена в жестокого человека, которому нельзя доверять. Он подставлял Мика, своего напарника. Убил отца, бога ради! Лен не предавал только сестру, но… он даже себе не мог пообещать, что никогда этого не сделает.  
Прежде чем осознать, что происходит, Лен схватил стакан и молча запустил его в стену. От вида осколков стало легче, но лишь на секунду — потом Лен вспомнил о Барри.  
  
— Лен?  
  
Он быстро обернулся и увидел Барри, прилепившегося к стене.  
  
— Не двигайся! — прорычал Лен, хотя ни одного движения в сторону Аллена не сделал. Барри сделал еще один шаг вперед, и Снарт вздохнул. — Я сказал стоять на месте! — Но он опоздал, потому что Барри угодил ногой в осколки, блестящие в ярком свете кухни, и один из них впился ему в стопу. — Черт! Барри! Погоди, я все уберу. — Лен вытащил щетку и быстро сгреб осколки, после чего без разрешения усадил опешившего Барри на кухонную стойку, чтобы вытащить стекло. Барри удивленно прищурился и вцепился Снарту в плечи.  
  
— Больно будет, — предупредил Лен и вытащил осколок, вытер бумажным полотенцем кровь из пореза и с удивлением наблюдал, как рана затягивается. — Мда, это удобно.  
  
Стоило Снарту выпрямиться, Барри опять потянул его на себя, так что ему пришлось встать между его раздвинутыми ногами. Сидящий на столе Аллен теперь был выше, так что Снарту пришлось поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
Лен попытался высвободиться, но Барри крепко его держал.  
  
— Я уронил стакан.  
  
— Ага, так я и поверил, — фыркнул Барри. — Поговори со мной, что не так? — не получив ответа, он разжал пальцы, и Лен едва ли не заскулил от потери контакта. — Это потому что я здесь? Ты помогаешь мне во время панических атак, но это… другое, — прошептал Барри. — Я могу позвонить Кейтлин, я уверен, что Джо позволит, я же у него жил, я помню обстановку…  
  
Лен сердито покачал головой.  
  
— Нет! Джо меня убьет, если узнает, что я лазаю к тебе через окно во время панических атак… нет, ты все неправильно понял.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело? Ты весь день странно себя ведешь.  
  
Лен закусил губу и задумался. С одной стороны, у Барри вполне могут быть такие же чувства по отношению к нему. А с другой… может, он его попросту не переносит и мечтает уйти. Если второе, то… что тут плохого, по сути. Лен просто вернется к своей привычной жизни. Ведь Снарт понятия не имел, как обращаться с чувствами, что вообще с ними делать. Лиза за все свое детство почти не видела у него эмоций, лишь гнев и спокойствие, которые были для Снарта как старые друзья.  
  
А это чувство… оно было  _незнакомым. Неописуемым. Неопределенным._  
  
— Я сделаю глупость, — решительно предупредил Лен и взял Барри за руки.  
  
Барри удивленно поднял брови и приоткрыл рот, но Лен отрезал все его попытки разобраться — он просто его  _поцеловал_.


	6. Пробуждение

Поцелуй с Барри был похож на морозное зимнее утро, когда солнце заглядывает в окно. Его губы были теплыми, а ресницы трепетали словно бабочки. Поцелуй не был глубоким и грязным, скорее нежным, потому что они оба не были уверены в том, что делают, но их губы двигались так, словно были частями одного целого. Барри неуверенно поднял руки и порывисто обхватил Лена за плечи, а потом и вовсе осмелел и погладил его затылок. Лен сжал Барри за бедра, не так чтобы оставить синяки, но чтобы не дать парню выскользнуть из его объятий.  
Барри отстранился первым и все еще затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на Лена, ничего не видя, погладил его щеки и вздохнул. Снарту показалось, что с этим слабым потоком воздуха Барри вдохнул в него жизнь.  
  
Лен поймал ускользающую мысль. Да, наверное, так и было.  
  
Он сглотнул и сильнее стиснул Барри за бедра.  
  
— Как я и говорил… — пробормотал он. — Глупость.  
  
Барри слабо хихикнул и снова провел ладонью по затылку Снарта. Лен вдруг понял, что хочет слышать этот смех как можно чаще — звук словно танцевал в воздухе, как крылья колибри.  
  
— Глупость? Да. Непрошенный… нет.  
  
Лен, который к тому моменту уже успел отвернуться, удивленно уставился на Барри. Черт, как это вообще работало? Как Барри мог с такими открытыми эмоциями смотреть на него, ничего не видя? На него, на человека, предавшего его столько раз.  
  
Лен долго молчал, его пальцы дергались, и Барри это почувствовал.  
  
— Лен? Что не так?  
  
— Не знаю, что со всем этим делать, — признался он, внутренне радуясь, что Барри не видит, как позорно он покраснел. Голос хотя бы можно было сделать отстраненным. Лен не привык к нежным поцелуям и мягким прикосновениям, не привык краснеть и говорить шепотом. Обычно он целовался грубо и резко, доминируя над партнером. Привык вбивать человека в стену и не сдерживать свою силу, после чего всегда уходил не оглядываясь.  
  
Происходящее сейчас было для Лена новым, непривычным и… даже смущающим, несмотря на то, что Барри не мог видеть его смятение. Он ведь его чувствовал.  
  
— Ну… — медленно произнес Барри, наклонив голову. — Думаю, что все зависит от того, чего ты хочешь. — Он чувствовал, буквально на подсознательном уровне, что у Лена изменилось лицо, мог представить, как он щурится, как его брови хмурятся, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Барри снова улыбнулся и коснулся губами щеки Снарта. — Будет сложно, — сказал он. — Отношения, я хочу сказать. У нас разные жизни, и это вызовет проблемы. Ты будешь злиться на меня за то, что я вмешиваюсь в твои ограбления, а я буду злиться за то, что ты их организовываешь. Это неизбежно. Но если ты хочешь этого, у нас может кое-что получиться. — После короткой паузы Барри решительно обнял Лена за шею и погладил его затылок. — Я не скрываюсь, Лен. Я назначаю свидания, звоню, держусь за руки, привожу своего парня на семейные ужины, встречи с друзьями. Я не против держать это в секрете, пока мы разбираемся, но… я не буду скрываться, если влюблен.  
  
Лен вдруг понял, что не может проглотить комок в горле. Он коснулся щеки Барри, и парень благодарно прижался к его ладони, пока сам Снарт пытался обмозговать его слова.  
  
— Я просто не понимаю… откуда у тебя эти чувства. Я же плохой парень, ты сам знаешь. Не могу обещать, что не предам, только разве что постараюсь этого не делать… но не знаю. Понятия не имею, что ждет нас в будущем. Но… я хочу попробовать… если ты тоже хочешь.  
  
Слепые глаза Барри засияли, и он рассмеялся.  
  
— Не стоит просто так мне доверять. Но, как ты и сказал, нам нужно разобраться. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не тот, кем ты хочешь меня видеть, Барри. Свою жизнь я менять не собираюсь. Я вор и всегда буду вором. Я не хожу на свидания и не держусь за руки… я не люблю публичность. Есть причины, по которым я довольно скрытный человек, через какое-то время я… расскажу тебе о них. Но… мы попробуем. Понадобится время, Барри. — Будто чтобы доказать серьезность своих слов, Лен переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Барри. — Если ты сможешь быть достаточно терпеливым, то… я смогу стать чуть более открытым.  
  
От этого жеста у Барри будто грудь стянуло. Он отчаянно хотел посмотреть вниз и увидеть их руки, соединенные вместе.  
  
Лен фыркнул, почувствовав на себе невидящий взгляд Барри.  
  
— Представляю семейные ужины. У нас будут правила «никакого оружия» и «не арестовывать моего парня»?  
  
— Парня? — улыбнулся Барри.  
  
Лен пожал плечами и прижался своим лбом ко лбу Барри.  
  
— Ты сказал, что не прячешься. Из меня выйдет паршивый бойфренд, но я правда хочу попробовать. Просто… — он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Барри, запоминая каждую эмоцию. — Только не думай, что я собираюсь тобой воспользоваться.  
  
Барри почему-то расхохотался во весь голос. Это не было похоже на едкий смех — простое неподдельное веселье, и Лен тоже не смог сдержаться.  
  
— Лен, я не подросток, блин, я в состоянии сам выбирать себе партнера! Мне как бы почти тридцать.  
  
— Забавно, — сухо сказал Лен. — Я думал, что гожусь тебе в отцы.  
  
От этого сравнения Барри весь съежился, но Снарт не стал обращать на это внимание и просто взял парня за руку, вырисовывая большим пальцем круги на его ладони.  
  
— Я вообще-то про всю эту ситуацию. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что это жалость, потому что ты сейчас уязвим. — Барри тут же открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Просто уязвимый! Ты точно уверен, что хочешь? Я хочу знать, что происходит в обоих направлениях. — Лен ждал ответа и снова посмотрел на губы Барри, ему чертовски хотелось снова целоваться, но он заставил себя выждать паузу, позволить Барри принять решение и разобраться в себе. Снарт за свою долгую жизнь разрушил так много всего, что не мог себе позволить взять кого-то настолько чистого и светлого и уничтожить.  
  
Барри поднял руку и медленно провел по плечу Снарта, затянутому в узкий свитер, погладил линию челюсти, шею. Лен закрыл глаза, бессовестно тащась от едва ощутимых прикосновений. Будто Барри пытался увидеть его, не используя зрение… и Лен позволил ему. Барри проследил кончиком пальца старый шрам на затылке, но тут же убрал руку, когда почувствовал, что Снарт напрягся.  
  
— Да, — наконец прошептал Барри и прижался к его губам.  
  
Этот поцелуй резко отличался от первого. Если тот был как зимнее утро, то второй — как летнее пламя, солнце, палящее на плавящийся асфальт. Лен втиснул Барри в столешницу, позволив обхватить себя сильнее. Казалось, что язык Барри отдает алкоголем, так сильно у Лена кружилась голова. Обычно он никогда не заботился о партнере, но с Барри… хотелось сделать ему хорошо. До дрожащих коленей хотелось.  
  
Но как только пальцы Барри забрались под ворот свитера, Лен словно окаменел. Барри сразу же почувствовал перемену и отстранился. Он выглядел словно чертов ангел (что за выражения!), но Лен решительно схватил его за запястья.  
  
— Прости, я сделал что-то не так?  
  
Лен напомнил себе, что это Барри. Беспокойство, всколыхнувшееся внутри, затихло. Снарт глубоко вздохнул и снова переплел пальцы с пальцами Барри.  
  
— Ничего, прости.  
  
Но Барри нельзя было так просто убедить.  
  
— Лен, помни, это сработает, только если мы будем работать вместе. Мне нужно понимать твои границы. Для этого нам нужно говорить.  
  
Эти слова для Лена были в новинку. Его семья эмпатией никогда не отличалась, даже Лиза, самая открытая из них, почти не выражала своих эмоций. Лен мог рассказать ей про недавнее ограбление или про свой последний секс, но чувства они не обсуждали. Не говоря уже о том, что никто никого не заставлял говорить об этом. Глядя на Барри, Лен хотел рассказать ему множество своих секретов, даже то, в чем не мог признаться Лизе. Факт такого безоговорочного доверия Лена напрягал.  
  
— Я не очень хорош в этом, — повторил Лен. Барри ничего не сказал, а продолжил терпеливо ждать. Это было странно, потому что обычно Флэш носился и не мог усидеть на месте. — Помнишь, Лиза показывала тебе шрам? — Барри кивнул, вспомнив неприятный красный след на коже сестры Снарта. Лен молча убрал руки Барри со своих плеч и прижал их к столешнице, убедившись, что Барри так и будет стоять. После чего он смело шагнул назад и стянул свитер. Обычно он никогда никому не показывал свои шрамы. Даже Лиза не видела всех следов. Зная, что Барри не видит, Лен чувствовал, что ему легче признаваться.  
  
— У Лизы только два шрама, один от отца, а другой от операции. Мой отец был тем еще мудаком… но я делал все, чтобы сестра не страдала.  
  
Барри побледнел еще сильнее. Конечно, он понимал, что ублюдок Льюис Снарт избивал своих детей, но… и представить не мог, что Лен брал удар на себя.  
  
Лен выдохнул и снова взял Барри за руки… а потом положил их себе на грудь. Пальцы Барри коснулись теплой кожи. Тишина давила на уши. Лен терпеливо молчал, пока Барри прослеживал пальцами шрамы на животе, груди, плечах и руках. Некоторые были длинными и со рваными краями — осколки от бутылок? Другие — круглыми — сигареты? Их было так много, что чистая кожа почти не чувствовалась. Сердце Снарта билось быстрее, чем обычно — Барри почувствовал его ладонью. Он дышал тяжело, но хранил молчание. У Барри сдали нервы — сердце заколотилось, глазам стало мокро, пальцы перебрались на поясницу… где шрамов было еще больше. От гнева у Барри зачесалось в горле, так сильно он в тот момент ненавидел Льюиса Снарта. Но также Барри ощутил непрошенную гордость — видимо, Лен никому не показывал эти шрамы. Пусть Барри и не мог сейчас их видеть, какая разница…  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, — шепотом сказал Лен, будто прочитав его мысли. — Даже если ничего не получится… ты доверяешь мне, когда тебе плохо. Значит, я тоже могу.


	7. Неделя в сообщениях

_Златовласка:_  Мик сказал, что ты нашел парня.  
  
 _Ice:_  Мику надо закрыть пасть.  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Так это правда? Ты гад, Ленни, расскажи мне!  
  
 _Ice:_ Даже не пытайся.  
  


***

  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_  Как дела у Барри? Вчера он показался мне уставшим.  
  
 _Лен:_  Все ок. Он плохо спал. Кошмары. Мы беспрерывно ели и смотрели Баффи.  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_  Успехов, когда у Барри настроение наедаться, его трудно остановить.  
  
 _Лен:_  Пристрели меня.  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_  Все нормально! В последний раз он смотрел Склад 13, но его закрыли на Netflix.  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_  Кстати, он принимал таблетки, которые я тебе дала? Мне нужно перепроверить дозировку…  
  
 _Лен:_  Действие длилось две минуты, так что… у него было всего две панические атаки за это время.  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_  Хорошо, Спасибо.  
  


***

  
  
 **Беседа «Негодяи».**  
  
 _Ice:_  Перерыв. Никаких дел до особых распоряжений, занимайтесь своими.  
  
 _Пайпер:_  Что происходит?  
  
 _Ice, всем Негодяям:_  Все окей.  
  
 _НочнойШторм:_  И что нам делать? У меня были планы…  
  
 _Ice:_ Придерживайтесь правил, на остальное мне класть.  
  
 _Хитвейв:_  Капитан занят своим новым дружком.  
  
 _Пик-а-бу:_ У Холода дружок? Колись!  
  
 _Пайпер:_  Что? Когда он успел?  
  
 _Хитвейв:_  Несколько недель назад.  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Ребята, я в процессе выяснения деталей.  
  
 _Ice покинул беседу_.  
  


***

  
  
 _Лен:_  Ненавижу тебя, блядь.  
  
 _Мик:_  Сучонок.  
  


***

  
  
 _заВайбенный:_  Чувак, у нас Ночь кино на выходных, вас ждать? Барри никогда не пропускает!  
  
 _КапитанХолод:_ Твой ник стремный, смени его.  
  
 _заВайбенный:_ Во-первых, не груби. Во-вторых, нет. В-третьих, ночь кино!  
  
 _КапитанХолод:_  Я поговорю с Барри. Он жаждет выбраться из дома и побегать. Думаешь, он может использовать беговую дорожку вслепую?  
  
 _заВайбенный:_  Если он сможет удержаться, то почему бы и нет. Спрошу у Кейт.  
  
 _КапитанХолод:_  Барри согласен, я его привезу.  
  
 _заВайбенный:_  Ты не придешь? Да, ты нас похитил, но мы можем быть друзьями одну ночь в месяц.  
  
 _КапитанХолод:_ Джо будет?  
  
 _заВайбенный:_  Да. Тогда лучше перестраховаться. Извиняюсь!  
  


***

  
  
 _Златовласка:_ Послушай, извини за тот разговор с нашими. Но серьезно, мне нужно знать!  
  
 _Ice:_ Лиза, отъебись.  
  
 _Златовласка:_ Ну ты и гад! Я попрошу Циско, держу пари, он может взломать что-нибудь и все расскажет!  
  
 _Ice:_  Циско знает. И я уже его предупредил.  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Что? Откуда Циско знает? Вот предатель!  
  
 _Ice:_  Я попросил его ничего тебе не говорить.  
  
 _Златовласка:_  О, я все сама узнаю. Обыщу все вокруг.  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Ну расскажи!  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Я буду трясти Мика.  
  
 _Златовласка:_  ЛЕЕЕЕЕЕН, пожалуйста!!!  
  


***

  
  
 _Ice присоединился к беседе «Негодяи»._  
  
 _Ice:_  Народ, когда я говорил про свои дела, я не имел в виду сжечь половину Централ Сити.  
  
 _Пайпер:_  Это специфика такая.  
  
 _Хитвейв:_  Ты сказал свои дела, я этим и занимался.  
  
 _Ice:_  Давайте без жертв.  
  


***

  
  
 _НочнойШторм:_ кто-нибудь знает, что происходит с Флэшем? Его не видели всю неделю, только пацаненок его бегает.  
  
 _Пик-а-бу:_  Вроде у него отпуск.  
  
 _Мик:_ Может, он умер?  
  
 _Пайпер:_  Сомневаюсь.  
  
 _Ice:_  Заткнитесь нахуй. Я пытаюсь уснуть!  
  


***

  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Ты счастлив?  
  
 _Ice:_  Да.  
  


***

  
  
 _ТЧНзаВайбенный:_  Мы с Кейти решили, что прощаем тебя за то, что ты чуть нас не убил.  
  
 _КапитанХолод:_  Бесишь ты меня.  
  
 _ТЧНзаВайбенный:_ Хамло. Я забираю наше прощение назад.  
  


***

  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_ Циско сказал, что Барри хочет побегать. Ты останешься в лаборатории?  
  
 _Лен:_  Могу. Но если там детектив или Айрис, то нет. Я побуду поблизости на случай, если я ему понадоблюсь.  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_  Хорошо.  
  
 _Лен:_  Есть новости о мета? Или о лекарстве?  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_ Пока нет. У нас есть несколько зацепок, но пока ничего.  
  
 _Лен:_  Я напрягу Негодяев. Буду держать тебя в курсе.  
  


***

  
  
 _Ice, всем Негодяям:_  Новый Мета в городе. Ослепляет людей. Наблюдайте, жду новостей.  
  
 _Пик-а-бу:_  Это специальный каламбур про глаза?  
  
 _Златовласка:_ Это надолго?  
  
 _Пайпер:_ Известно, как он выглядит? И что нужно найти?  
  
 _Ice, всем Негодяям:_ Не знаю. Контакты, любую информацию. Держитесь от него подальше.  
  
 _Хитвейв:_  Окей, босс.  
  


***

  
  
 _Мик:_  Твоего парня зацепило?  
  
 _Лен:_  Это тебя не касается.  
  
 _Мик:_ Ты дал мне задание, я работаю.  
  
 _Лен:_  Это вообще-то уже расследование. И да, если тебе так нужно знать. Скажешь остальным, заберу твою пушку. Ты уже сдал меня Лизе. Теперь она не оставит меня в покое.  
  
 _Мик:_  Ха.  
  
 _Лен:_  Скотина.  
  
 _Мик:_  Придурок.  
  


***

  
  
 **ТЧНзаВайбенный создал беседу «Команда Флэша».**  
  
 _ТЧНзаВайбенный:_  ребята, это важно! что будем смотреть?  
  
 _Нянечка Барри, Команде Флэша_ : что я тут делаю?  
  
 _ТЧНзаВайбенный:_  потому что ты неофициальный член Команды Флэша, а Барри не в состоянии общаться. Вот.  
  
 _Журналистка:_ Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему мы не знаем, с кем живет Барри.  
  
 _БритДжентельмен:_  потому что это тайный любовник Барри.  
  
 _Нянечка Барри:_  С чего ты взял?  
  
 _БритДжентельмен:_  это единственная причина, по которой они держат это в секрете.  
  
 _КидФлэш:_ Почему Барри не может жить у нас?  
  
 _Джо:_  Нас дома не бывает, Уолли. Ему нужна помощь постоянно. И это меня пугает.  
  
 _Нянечка Барри:_  Мы вроде как говорили про ночь кино.  
  
 _Нянечка Барри:_  Барри голосует за «Хоббита». Это смешно, он только что посмотрел все части «Властелина Колец». Хватит уже.  
  
 _ТЧНзаВайбенный:_  Ночь кино!  
  
 _ТЧНзаВайбенный:_  А ты придешь?  
  
 _Нянечка Барри:_  Нет.  
  
 _КейтиСноу:_  Тогда у тебя нет права голоса.  
  
 _Нянечка Барри:_  Окей, но тогда я буду передавать мнение Барри.  
  
 _БритДжентельмен:_  С меня хватит мнения Барри, я и так еле выдержал марафон фильмов Мела Брукса в прошлый раз.  
  


***

  
  
 _Ice:_  Я в субботу свободен. Как насчет ограбления и ужина?  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Мы обсудим твоего парня?  
  
 _Ice:_  Нет.  
  
 _Златовласка:_  Хорошо, тогда с тебя огромный стейк, ты платишь. Я возьму Мика.  
  
 _Ice:_  Договорились  
  


***

  
  
 _ТЧНзаВайбенныйИоченьЗлой:_  Мы отдыхали один день! ОДИН, СНАРТ! Ты и тут успел!  
  
 _КапитанХолод:_  Я ранняя пташка, Циско.


	8. Лечение ожогами

Барри даже толком не успел проснуться, но уже почувствовал, что голова болит, а мозг словно затуманился. Он застонал и поднял руку, чтобы схватиться за ноющий лоб, но не смог двинуться. Оказалось, что нечто тугое стягивало его запястья и лодыжки. Барри напрягся и распахнул глаза — опять темнота. Он понял, что костюма на нем нет, значит… связали именно Барри Аллена, а не Флэша. Но кто это сделал?  
  
Он снова зажмурился, пробуя покопаться в памяти. Лен проснулся, пошел в душ, Барри только встал, они собирались на обследование к Кейтлин… потом Барри добрался до кухни, чтобы сделать тост, кто-то постучал в дверь, и он открыл, даже не спросив.  
  
 _«Идиот»_ , — прозвучал у него в голове голос Снарта.  
  
Барри уцепился за голос, как только почувствовал тесный обруч, сжимающий грудь, и стал считать вдохи. Паника нарастала, но в данный момент он не должен дать ей взять верх. Сначала нужно было разобраться где он и что происходит.  
  
Но он же слепой. Что он мог сделать? Скорость использовать нельзя… не говоря уже о том, что он просто не мог ее использовать, будучи слепым.  
  
Дыхание сбилось, но Барри титаническим усилием взял себя в руки.  
  
Что бы на его месте сделал Леонард?  
  
Наверняка Снарт бы уже выбрался из пут и сбежал. Но Барри даже не мог определить, чем его связали и где находится ближайшая дверь. Он снова задышал. Было жарко, воздух отдавал чем-то несвежим, будто Барри находился на каком-то складе… значит, склад. Прислушавшись, Барри смог разобрать чьи-то голоса в отдалении.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? Он же… ты умереть хочешь?  
  
— Уймись… весело… мы же не… мне просто интересно!  
  
Голоса были знакомыми, но разум Барри, придавленный зарождающейся панической атакой, не мог их идентифицировать.  
  
Но он их точно помнил.  
  
То есть, Лен их тоже должен знать.  
  
 _Он же найдет его, да? Он будет искать? И остальные, они помогут. Барри не мог позволить себе думать, что он один. Нужно было дышать.  
_  
Но Барри не мог, мыслей было слишком много…  
  
Хлопнула дверь, кто-то вошел. Барри втянул носом воздух, умоляя высшие силы, чтобы это оказался Лен.  
  
— Да прекрати! Это просто безобидная шутка! Нам просто было интересно, с кем трахается босс. Даже тебе, не отрицай!  
  
У Барри пересохло в горле. Паника не должна подступать сейчас. Все плохо, господи, если он сейчас завибрирует, все поймут, кто он на самом деле… и они его убьют. Точно, убьют!  
Но от этой мысли стало только хуже. Барри вцепился в спинку стула — он на ощупь понял, что привязан именно к стулу, и попытался сосредоточиться на текстуре дерева.  
  
— Ты идиот. Снарт тебя прикончит. Скажешь мне спасибо. А теперь убирайся нахер, пока я тебя сам не убил. Вон! — зарычал более грубый голос. — Проваливай!  
  
Голос был очень знакомым и  _точно_ связан со Снартом…  
  
Барри услышал недовольное бормотание, а потом дверь захлопнулась. Он попытался подергаться, но только застонал от бессилия. Обычно он не боялся своих врагов. Он же Флэш, черт подери. Но без зрения и скорости он был просто Барри Алленом, занудой-криминалистом, который не знал, как давать отпор.  
  
Перед ним кто-то остановился. От этого незнакомца веяло жаром и чем-то паленым.  
— Черт возьми! — прорычал голос, и Барри захныкал, вжимаясь в спинку стула. Дышать он не мог. Думать тоже. Что сейчас будет?  
  
— Успокойся, я тебя развяжу, окей?  
  
 _Развяжу?_  Его освободят?  
  
Его кожи коснулось что-то холодное. Нож! Его убьют, перережут запястья, он даже не может сопротивляться! Если бы не паника, Барри бы мог сосредоточиться и выбраться из пут, но все, о чем он мог думать — боль в груди и недостаток кислорода. Внезапно путы исчезли, и Барри дернулся, падая на пол, уползая подальше от чужих рук. Скорость хлынула в его тело с такой силой, что он не мог шевелиться, только дрожал.  
  
Нужно уходить, убираться отсюда!  
  
Барри вытаращил невидящие глаза и затрясся.  
  
— Парень, успокойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. — Грубый голос (знакомый? Или нет? Или да?) врезался в мозг, но Барри не узнавал его. Голос приближался, и Барри попятился и слепо вытянул руки. — Стой!  
  
Он замер, вибрируя на месте.  
  
— Окей. Я возьму тебя за руку, хорошо? — Барри молчал, и чужие пальцы обхватили его запястье. Сильно, но не больно. Страх никуда не исчез. Через минуту мужчина прижал руку Барри к чему-то грубому. Барри слепо потянулся второй рукой, отчаянно нуждаясь в опоре. Его пальцы коснулись чего-то шершавого, шрамов… он слышал слабое сердцебиение, не сильное, но различимое.  
  
Его грудь перестала вздрагивать, сердце забилось ровнее, а тело больше не вибрировало. Мозг Барри попытался обработать тактильные ощущения. Он пальцами проследил шрамы на чужих плечах. Мужчина позволил ему стиснуть оба его запястья.  
  
Наконец, голова Барри заработала.  
  
 _Ожоги._  
  
— Мик?  
  
— Да, я.  
  
 _«Это Мик,_ — вздохнул Барри, задыхаясь и жмуря глаза. —  _Мик ему не навредит. Мик знает, кто он. Мик освободил его. Мик с ними смотрел Звездные Войны и готовил стейки. Мик может вернуть его к Лену!»_  
  
Барри так крепко вцепился в руки Мика, что тот вздрогнул.  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Он будет волноваться. Стоять можешь?  
  
Барри кивнул, паника уступила место усталости, но он все же смог подняться, крепко держась за Мика. Мик фыркнул, удерживая его на месте, а потом, не спрашивая разрешения, поднял Барри на руки, словно пушинку. Он попытался запротестовать, но слишком вымотался, чтобы спорить. Со стороны они точно смотрелись идиотски, но какая теперь была разница…  
  
Барри позволил себе закрыть глаза и расслабиться, разрешая Мику, человеку, которому он теперь доверял, вернуть его обратно к Лену.


	9. Негодяи-идиоты

Когда Лиза затащила Мика в квартиру Снарта, Мику хотелось застрелиться. Он страдал от похмелья и меньше всего на свете хотел с больной башкой разгребать личные проблемы Лена. Он был уверен, что все нормально, но Лиза была упрямой, как баран, и трещала что-то про парня Снарта и…  _срочную встречу._  
  
Мик вошел в квартиру и мешком свалился на диван. Ему не нужно было напрягаться, ему сейчас и так вынесут мозг.  
  
Лиза до сих пор бесилась, потому что не знала про парня Лена, а Мик знал. Так что Рори справедливо рассудил, что в случае чего можно спихнуть все на нее.  
  
Но он сразу же передумал, как только Снарт ворвался в комнату. Он был упакован в парку, а глазами метал молнии. Мик не особо разбирался в эмоциях своего лучшего друга, но сейчас безошибочно определил, что Лен в ярости. Поэтому он довольно резво вскочил с дивана и только потом понял, что Барри поблизости нет. Если он все еще слепой, то не должен был сваливать, так ведь? Мик оглянулся на Снарта, который обескураженно озирался — непривычно было видеть такую резкую смену эмоций на его лице.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я ушел в душ! — рявкнул Снарт, почти зарычал, сжимая криопушку, которая угрожающе загудела. Мик понял, что кому-то сейчас пиздец. — Барри проснулся, пока я мылся, а когда я вернулся, испарился!  
  
Мик краем глаза заметил, как заинтересованно прищурилась Лиза, услышав  _имя_ , но как только до нее дошло, о чем речь, ее интерес сменился злостью.  
  
— Он не мог просто уйти?  
  
— Его ослепил этот чертов мета! — пояснил Мик, косясь на Снарта. — Не трясись, босс, вернем его в целости и сохранности. Я наведаюсь в бар, поспрашиваю. Ты звонил в лабораторию?  
  
— Они его ищут, но он забыл телефон тут. Поэтому со слежкой проблемы.  
  
Мик кивнул и быстрым шагом покинул квартиру.  
  
Они со Снартом были знакомы большую часть жизни. Лен был для Мика как младший брат и любой, кто бесил Снарта, автоматически раздражал и его. К тому же, Рори вроде как привязался к пацану. Они вместе смотрели дурацкие боевики, и Барри хорошо относился к нему, в отличие от других. Не то чтобы Мика волновало чужое мнение, но почему-то отношение Барри к себе он ценил. Похищение любовника Снарта было настоящим преступлением, поэтому Рори быстро начал перебирать имена тех, кто мог знать про Барри или что-то видеть. Он понимал, что Снарт боялся влюбиться в пацана, скорее всего потому, что тот был героем, а еще Лен придерживался позиции «меньше людей в жизни — меньше проблем». Снарт не боялся, что ему разобьют сердце (как же смешно!), а скорее опасался своего прошлого… потому что оно часто возвращалось и преследовало тех, кем дорожил Лен.  
  
Так, хватит, достаточно соплей. Это просто Негодяи и Команда Флэша. Мик сжал зубы, представив, что это устроил кто-то из своих, и поплелся в «Святых и грешников», чтобы поспрашивать.  
  
Через двадцать минут стало ясно, что никто ничего не видел. Мик еще целый час потратил на запугивания, но так ничего и не узнал.  
  
Лиза тоже ничего не нашла, как и дружки Флэша. Мик начал волноваться — пацан мог о себе позаботиться, он же Флэш, в конце концов, но сейчас ситуация была тупиковой, потому что Барри ослеп, да и к тому же вряд ли бы решился раскрывать свои способности перед похитителями.  
  
Честно говоря, от всего происходящего у Мика только сильнее разболелась голова.  
  
Телефон в кармане звякнул, Мик уставился на экран, где высветилось сообщение в групповом чате, отправленное всем Негодяям, кроме Лена.  
  
 _Мардон, всем Негодяям: Угадайте, кто узнал, с кем встречается босс?_  
  
Рори затрясло от злости. Он сунул телефон в куртку, едва не промахнувшись мимо кармана, и влез на мотоцикл. Он рванул к убежищу Мардона, этого идиота, решившего рискнуть своей головой ради забавы. Мик же говорил Лену, что брать этого уебка в Негодяи — тупая идея! Марк был слишком нестабильным, даже хуже самого Рори, и мог устроить лишние проблемы.  
  
Так и вышло! Твою же мать…  
  
Он ворвался в квартиру Марка с пушкой наперевес, едва не снеся дверь. Марк сидел, закинув ноги на стол, и самодовольно улыбался, но лишь пока не увидел Рори. От неожиданности Мардон покачнулся и грохнулся спиной назад вместе со стулом.  
  
— Мик!  
  
— Ты из ума выжил? — с порога рявкнул Мик. — Черт, ты реально думаешь, что похищение игрушки Снарта сойдет тебе с рук? — он прекрасно знал, что Барри не игрушка, но сейчас лучше было дать понять, что пацан ничего не значит. — Снарт тебя убьет. Помереть решил?  
  
Мардон поднялся с пола, держась за ушибленную спину, и нервно рассмеялся.  
  
— Уймись, это просто шутка, веселье! Мы же не собираемся над ним издеваться. Только не говори, что тебе не было любопытно, мне вот просто интересно!  
  
Мик оскалился и сгреб Марка за воротник.  
  
— Тебе пиздец, — прошипел он, толкая Мардона к двери.  
  
Марк впечатался в дверь и ввалился в комнату, приземляясь на задницу. Мик сразу же увидел Барри, привязанного к стулу. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять —  _у парня паническая атака._  
  
— Да прекрати! Это просто безобидная шутка! Нам просто было интересно, с кем трахается босс. Даже тебе, не отрицай!  
  
Мик снова показал зубы, и Марк сразу же притих. Умно.  
  
— Ты идиот. Снарт тебя прикончит. Скажешь мне спасибо. А теперь убирайся нахер, пока я тебя сам не убил. Вон! — Марк не пошевелился. — Проваливай!  
  
Мардон поднялся на ноги, но все еще не спешил.  
  
— Вали уже!  
  
Как только за Марком захлопнулась дверь, Барри испуганно дернулся на стуле. Мик вздохнул, понимая, что работа предстоит сложная.  
  
Панические атаки не входили в список его обязанностей. Конечно, когда-то он помогал Снарту справиться с чем-то подобным, но Лен был…  _Леном_. Он понимал, откуда они берутся и что нужно делать. Про Барри Мик не знал вообще ничего.  
  
Он отправил сообщение Лизе и осторожно начал приближаться к парню, стараясь его не напугать. Барри дрожал, и стоило Мику подойти ближе, едва ли не размылся в воздухе. Пацан выглядел таким испуганным, что Мик еще больше рассвирепел.  
  
— Черт возьми! — фраза была выбрана неправильно, потому что Барри задышал быстрее. — Успокойся, я тебя развяжу, окей?  
  
Он вытащил перочинный ножик и убрал пушку в кобуру. Быстро справившись с веревками, едва Барри успел выдохнуть, Мик понял, что ситуация усугубляется. Освободившись от пут, Барри шлепнулся на пол. Сердце Рори будто стиснула ледяная рука. Барри крутил головой, но ничего вокруг не видел. Смотреть на это было невозможно.  
  
— Парень, успокойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. — Мик говорил медленно, с расстановкой. — Ты меня помнишь? — вопрос заставил Барри замереть, но как только Рори подошел ближе, он икнул и попытался отползти, отмахиваясь. — Стой!  
  
Барри замер, но все равно трясся.  
  
Мик помнил, что если у человека паническая атака, нужно дать ему устойчивость, протянуть руку… это как-то научно называлось, но Мик забыл, как.  
  
— Окей. Я возьму тебя за руку, хорошо? — Когда Барри не ответил, Мик закатал рукава и обхватил парня за запястье, непривычно осторожно, чтобы не оставить синяков. Обычно он не позволял людям прикасаться к своим шрамам, он не стыдился, а гордо носил свои отметины, просто Мику не нравились взгляды посторонних. Через несколько секунд Барри нерешительно вздохнул. Мик потянул его на себя, Барри тут же вцепился в него, судорожно шаря по шрамам, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Мик воспринял это как хороший знак.   
  
Тонкие пальцы пацана скользили по отметинам, будто он на ощупь пытался узнать, кто перед ним.  
  
Мик даже не дрогнул. Снарт часто делал так же. Хотя Барри все еще тяжело дышал, Мик видел, что вибрации постепенно стихают, поэтому оставалось лишь терпеливо ждать.  
В какой-то момент Барри вцепился ему в плечи. Его пальцы были ласковыми, что казалось странным, Лен всегда был грубым, кончики его пальцев будто бы царапали шрамы, а не гладили.  
  
Мик вдруг подумал, как же Барри касается шрамов Снарта… тоже так же нежно? Конечно, если Лен ему позволяет.  
  
— М-мик? — наконец выдохнул Барри.  
  
Рори кивнул, и только потом спохватился.  
  
— Да, я.  
  
Эмоции калейдоскопом сменялись на лице растерянного парня. Мик смотрел на него и думал, как Снарт, такой крутой и непрошибаемый Снарт, мог влюбиться в это несчастное геройское чудо.  
  
Сильный захват чужих рук вырвал Мика из водоворота мыслей.  
  
— Л-лен?  
  
— Он будет волноваться. Стоять можешь? — спросил Мик, оглядывая комнату. Барри кивнул и с помощью Рори поднялся на ноги, которые все равно тряслись, а потом и вовсе подкосились, хорошо, что Мик успел его подхватить.  
  
Голова заболела, в висках застучало. Мда, кажется, хватит пить.  
  
Подняв обессиленного парня на руки, Мик поразился тому, каким он оказался легким (серьезно, как он с таким весом умудряется впихивать в себя по восемь пицц?). Барри попытался возмутиться, но только пискнул, потому что сил у него не осталось совсем, а потом и вовсе уложил голову Мику на плечо.  
  
Рори хмыкнул и унес Барри из квартиры, направляясь к Снарту, который наверняка с ума сходил. Было раннее утро, так что Мик добрался до нужного места без особых проблем.  
  
 _Снарт будет ему должен._


	10. Сестричка-наседка

Леонард расхаживал туда-сюда, ерошил волосы на затылке и ворчал себе под нос. Если бы рядом находился кто-то, кроме сестры, он бы держался спокойно и отстраненно, а внутри кипел бы от раздражения. Лиза спокойно сидела на диване, положив ноги на стол, и не сводила глаз с брата. Они оба ждали, пока вернется Мик с парнем Ленни. Честно сказать, она очень удивилась, когда услышала в трубке голос взбешенного Лена, сначала она решила, что это связано с Негодяями, но когда Лен попросил ее и Мика срочно приехать к нему в квартиру, поняла, что дело совсем не в этом. Брат не пускал ее к себе целых две недели, а Мик вообще редко к нему заглядывал.  
  
Ленни мало о ком заботился, и видеть, как он переживает за этого парня, для Лизы было невыносимо.  
  
— Наверняка, он важен для тебя, — мягко, но достаточно громко произнесла Лиза. Ее тон был совсем иным — никакого сарказма или блеска озорства в глазах. Она была искренне удивлена и счастлива, что Лен влюбился. Он сам ей писал, что счастлив, но видеть это… совсем иное. Ленни никогда не был эмоционально открытым человеком. Даже находясь с сестрой, он закрывался. Хранил свои секреты, а Лиза старалась не лезть с расспросами. Она прекрасно знала, как Лен защищал ее от отца, жертвуя собой. Но из-за этого Лен стал холодным и часто отдалялся, даже от нее. Не подпускал к  _ним_ никого, боясь предательства.  
  
 _К ним._  
  
Лен никогда не был просто собой. Всегда были  _они_ — Лиза и Ленни. Она была его младшей сестрой, но Лен всегда ставил ее выше себя.  
  
В конце концов  _они_ из Лизы и Ленни превратились в Лизу, Ленни и Мика. Рори был таким себе дополнением к ним, горячим дополнением. Словно угли в костре. Однажды он заступился за Снарта в колонии для несовершеннолетних, и с тех пор они стали лучшими друзьями. Но потребовалось время, что Мик включился в маленький список «них». Ради них Ленни мог бы сжечь весь мир.  
  
Таким был Лен. Его преданность можно было заслужить, но любить мог лишь двоих.  
  
Или теперь уже  _троих_.  
  
— Наверное, он важен для тебя, — снова сказала Лиза. Лен перестал бродить и посмотрел на нее. Его взгляд стал будто бы более пронзительным. — Твой мальчик, — уточнила она. — Он действительно особенный, если ты так за него переживаешь. — Лиза старательно подбирала слова, зная, что если использует слово любовь, то все испортит. Лен боялся своих чувств точно подросток, хотя отчаянно пытался этого не выказывать.  
  
Лен сглотнул и сунул руки в карманы.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Какой он? — с искренним любопытством спросила Лиза, пытаясь отвлечь брата от шквала эмоций, с которыми ему было сложно справляться. Будто бы Лена захлестывал прилив, а он старался как можно дальше высунуться из воды.  
  
— Он… идиот и чертовски упрямый, — с фальшивым раздражением пробормотал Лен. — Ты говоришь ему не делать что-то, а он не слышит. Скажи ему не делать глупостей, и он тут же бросится в омут с головой. — Черты лица Лена неуловимо смягчились, это было непривычно. — Он глупый и самоотверженный, всегда сначала думает о других. Господи, Лиза, я в полной заднице. — Лен плюхнулся рядом с сестрой на диван и обхватил голову руками. — Все должно было быть по-другому. У парня панические атаки, а я, как оказалось, могу помочь ему их купировать. Я дал ему свой номер, чтобы он звонил при случае. И все. Но я, блядь… прибежал при первом же звонке, потому что нужен ему. Я бросил ограбление, к которому готовился несколько месяцев, потому что его друг сказал, что я ему нужен… блядь, я отдал ему свою парку! — Лен застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Не понимаю, как это вообще случилось.  
  
Лиза прекрасно все понимала, опустила ноги и погладила брата по спине.  
Ленни всегда был как курица-наседка (только ему об этом говорить нельзя!). Всякий раз, когда кому-то нужна была его помощь, он не мог отказать. Он играл плохого парня и был чертовски в этом хорош, ему нравилось воровать, но он мог бросить все, если кому-то нужна была поддержка. Лиза часто видела, что он дает деньги бездомным. Жертвует на благотворительность. Господи, лишь бы никто не навредил его пареньку…  
  
Лен делал вид, что ему на все плевать, но Лиза…  _Лиза знала его лучше всех._  
  
— Милый… — проворковала Лиза, поглаживая спину брата. — Я так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты же никогда не пробовал строить отношения, это здорово!  
  
— Я не счастлив, — хмыкнул Лен. — Я запутался. Кроме того… — он нахмурился и посмотрел на сестру. — У нас разные жизни. Я не могу… его похитили из-за меня. У меня много врагов, поэтому теперь он уязвим.  
  
Лиза знала, что Лен всегда ищет причины оттолкнуть человека и не подпускает никого близко к себе.  
  
— Не надо! — возмутилась она. — Не смей отталкивать этого парня из-за своих страхов.  
  
— Лиза… — Лен снова тяжело вздохнул. — Он значок, а я вор.  
  
— Значок? — удивленно воскликнула Лиза, давясь смешком. — Боже, Ленни, какая прелесть!  
  
— Ты и половины не знаешь, — покачал головой Лен. За этими словами явно скрывался какой-то подтекст, но именно в эту секунду в квартиру ввалился Мик.  
  
Лен и Лиза тут же вскочили с дивана.  
  
Мик поставил парня на ноги, но тот не мог стоять ровно, поэтому Лен тут же кинулся к нему, бережно обхватил и осмотрел, чтобы убедиться — все в порядке. Его руки были повсюду, гладили по волосам, проверяли запястья и локти на предмет повреждений.  
  
Парень оказался очень симпатичным. Лиза немного удивилась тому, что он очень молод, почти ее ровесник и совсем не похож на копа. Немного на ботаника. На очень уставшего ботаника с мешками под глазами.  
  
Лиза не стала влезать, а ждала, пока Лен закончит обниматься.  
  
— Я в порядке, Лен, — пробормотал Барри, хватая его за руки. — Я просто устал… он ничего не сделал, только напугал меня.  
  
— Я его убью, — прорычал Лен.  
  
— Я проверю, — фыркнул Мик, осторожно хлопнув Барри по плечу. — Держись тут, пацан. Увидимся позже. Снарт, Лиза, счастливо. — Дверь за Миком захлопнулась.  
  
Барри напрягся.  
  
— Лиза здесь?  
  
Она только тогда вспомнила, что Барри слепой.  
  
— Да, милый, я здесь. — Она осторожно шагнула вперед, двигаясь так, чтобы Барри расслышал, а потом решила рискнуть и обняла его. Барри снова напрягся, но ответил. — Я так рада, что все хорошо. Ленни собирался стереть Централ Сити с лица земли, если мы тебя не найдем. — Лиза оглянулась на брата. — Мне жаль, что мы встретились с тобой при таких обстоятельствах, но Ленни не давал нам познакомиться. — Лиза отстранилась и хитро улыбнулась. — Ты такой милый! — Она погладила Барри по щеке, и он тепло улыбнулся ей. — Ты же работаешь в полиции? И дружишь с Циско?  
  
Барри застонал и протянул руку в сторону Лена.  
  
— Спаси меня! — простонал он.  
  
— Что? — Лиза невинно захлопала ресницами. — Я просто хочу знать, что он думает обо мне!  
  
Барри застонал снова, и Лен благодарно улыбнулся сестре.  
  
Лиза отлично умела подбадривать людей.


	11. Алый и черный

После того как Мик и Лиза ушли, Лен решительно прижал Барри к стене гостиной, схватил его за плечи и напористо поцеловал. Барри хоть и удивился, но не попытался высвободиться, он даже думать не мог. Им обоим это было необходимо. Барри нужны были объятья, а Лену — уверенность в том, что все хорошо. Что его сердце все еще бьется. Его язык скользнул между губ Барри, они прижались друг к другу, делясь теплом.  
  
Гнев и отчаяние, мучившие Лена все утро, растворились в этом поцелуе. Лен бессовестно воровал воздух у Барри, это было ему нужно намного больше, чем он думал. Барри заполнил дыру в сердце Снарта, но Лен осознал это только когда его похитили. Дыра была черной и глубокой, прямо там, в его заледеневшем сердце.  
  
 _« — Это ошибка,_ — возникло в голове Лена, когда он вжался в Барри всем телом.  _— Не надо этого делать. Без тебя ему будет спокойнее. Будет лучше. Без тебя!»_.  
  
Когда Барри застонал и заерзал, Лен почувствовал его эрекцию и тут же отстранился. Сердце Барри колотилось, словно порхающая колибри, а глаза распахнулись. Из-за этого безумного счастливого взгляда Лену захотелось целовать Барри еще и еще, дать ему все, что только возможно. В этот момент если бы у него попросили отдать криопушку, он был не задумываясь избавился от нее.  _Черт, черт, черт!_  
  
Барри прикрыл глаза, его волосы топорщились, а губы покраснели. Даже щеки залило краской.  
  
— Черт возьми, Скарлет… что ты со мной делаешь, — негромко прорычал Лен, уткнувшись лбом Барри в плечо. Его собственный член давил на ширинку, кожа горела в том месте, где Барри держал его за шею. Сердце Снарта подскочило куда-то в горло.  
  
— Это… мы не можем этого делать.  
  
Барри окаменел и перестал дышать.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
  
Лен саданул кулаком по стене и высвободился из теплых объятий.  
  
— Черт, Барри, разве ты не понимаешь, что ничего не выйдет? — Он отступил и потер затылок. — Я не могу позволить себе такую роскошь, как ты, потому что… ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь. — Лен махнул рукой в сторону Барри, забыв, что он не видит. — У меня мало близких людей, Скарлет, потому что все те, о ком я забочусь, рано или поздно получают бомбу в шею. Или их похищают. Черт, да я бы сам взорвался, лишь бы спасти Мика, к примеру.  
  
Барри осторожно прижался к стене и сложил руки на груди. Он старался выглядеть спокойным, но внутри его захлестывала волна ужаса. Он влюбился в Негодяя. И не знал, сможет ли уйти, если Лен об этом попросит.  
  
— Лен, я Флэш. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Я же не буду слепым вечно.  
  
— Но ты всегда будешь собой, — возразил Лен. — У тебя всегда будут эти чертовы щенячьи глазки и этот тупой взгляд, перед которым я не могу устоять. Черт подери, Скарлет, ты не заметил, что я всегда приезжаю, стоит тебе позвонить? У тебя только начинается паническая атака, а я уже тут как тут. Ты расстроен, а я бросаю все дела, чтобы быть рядом с тобой.  
  
От слов Снарта у Барри внутри начал клубиться гнев, и с каждой репликой его становилось все больше и больше.  
  
— Думаешь, я хочу каждый вечер мучиться от панических атак? Мне хреново, Леонард. Раньше я сам справлялся, плохо спал и мучился. Мне пришлось снять убогую квартирку у черта на рогах, чтобы Джо и Уолли не просыпались по ночам от моих криков! Я не просил тебя быть рядом, ты сам предложил! — Барри дернулся и отлепился от стены. — И все это! Я тоже не просил! Я говорил тебе, что нужно разобраться, что я готов! Я сам могу постоять за себя, мне не нужно твое беспокойство! Я Флэш, Лен, сюрприз, блин!  
  
Снарт сжал кулаки.  
  
Барри был прав. Лен понимал, что это все изначально было хреновой идеей. Он знал, что ничего не выйдет, но сам поцеловал его. Впустил Барри в свой дом, заботился о нем, смотрел с ним фильмы и готовил. Он влюбился в человека, который должен был быть его врагом. И не знал, что теперь делать с этой информацией.  
  
Барри моргнул, ожидая продолжения. Оттого, что он не мог понять, куда клонит Лен, его сердце разрывалось.  
  
Он снова моргнул и вдруг понял, что тьма начала светлеть, становясь все ярче и ярче, пока окончательно не стала четкой.  
  
Лен стоял перед ним, хмурил лоб и кусал губы. Теперь Барри видел, как внутри Снарта борются между собой разум и чувства.  
  
— Я дам тебе время подумать, — сказал он. — Мне нужно вернуться в лабораторию.  
  
Лен вдруг понял, что Барри смотрит  _прямо на него_. Не куда-то в сторону, как обычно, а прямо на него. Он выглядел убитым горем, но Лену пришлось сдержаться и кивнуть. Он бы отпустил Барри, если бы возникла такая необходимость. Он должен позволить герою вернуться к нормальной жизни, к тем, кто заботился о нем и мог защитить.  
  
— Мне жаль, — напоследок сказал Барри и вышел из квартиры.  
  
Когда дверь захлопнулась, Лен присел на журнальный столик и потер глаза. Он не плакал уже много лет и не собирался делать это сейчас.  
  
Так будет лучше. Барри был чистым и совершенным, был героем. Если описывать Барри с помощью цвета, по иронии судьбы это был бы  _красный_. Яркий и страстный, но чистый. Цвет, полный жизни. Лен же был черным. Он высасывал свет из всего вокруг и впитывал его, не задумываясь. Он был опасен, безжалостен. Возможно, похож на отца. Если Льюис был самой опасностью, мучившей других, Лен был опасностью, которая не хотела вредить. Он защищал Лизу от отца, но она все же стала преступницей, тем самым подверглась опасности. Блядь, он позволил отцу вставить ей в шею бомбу! И Барри… с Барри Лен был другим. Он опустил свои щиты, что было чревато. Если Барри, будучи Флэшем, подвергал себя риску, то это одно дело. Лен не хотел стать причиной его боли и страданий. Барри был слишком чист для Лена, он не хотел выпить его свет.  
  
Снарт фыркнул себе под нос. Лиза говорила ему перестать быть таким мелодраматичным, но пустая квартира… она была знакомой, но пустой.  
  
Этот факт Лену пришлось принять. Это он мог контролировать.  
  
Пусть даже ему придется оставить Барри в покое.  
  
И тогда Лену придется снова ощутить эту зияющую пустоту в груди.  
  


***

  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул, шагая по улицам в сторону С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось бежать. Он пытался сказать себе, что все нормально, что Лен просто злится на Мардона, но…  
  
Лен был прав. В какой вселенной преступник и герой могут быть вместе? Конечно, Кейт и Циско знали, что Лен будет с ним, пока Барри не прозреет. Но они не знали, как далеко зашли их отношения.  
  
Почему-то он чувствовал жар в груди. Будто он предал друзей, влюбившись в человека, который пытался их убить. Барри знал, что никогда не убедит Лена завязать с воровством и преступностью, он никогда не станет героем или хорошим парнем. Да, Лен мог одним выстрелом убить человека, но дело было в том, что Барри влюбился в человека, которого должен был остановить. Он был не только супергероем, но и полицейским. Криминалистом, конечно, но все же. Все существование Барри было построено на борьбе с плохими парнями, а не на сексе с ними.  
  
Что подумает Джо, если узнает, что его сын целовался с преступником?  
  
Но даже зная все это, понимая, Барри все равно…  
  
Барри коснулся губ и вздохнул. Он все еще ощущал тепло, пальцы Лена, запутавшиеся в его волосах. Словно Лен был наркотиком, а Барри — законченным наркоманом.  
  
Сможет ли он держаться подальше от Снарта, если придется?  
  
Барри посмотрел на громадную лабораторию и передумал идти, решив вернуться домой к себе.  
  
 _Барр, команде Флэша (минус Лен): Я возвращаюсь домой. Хочу спать. Кейтлин, завтра проведем тесты._


	12. Лиза устала

_Отвайблютвоюмаму:_  Ты не в курсе, что творится между Барри и твоим братом? Он себя странно ведет с тех пор, как к нему вернулось зрение.  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_  Я думала, ты мне скажешь. Лен и Мик планируют ограбление уже несколько дней. Он одержим, все должно быть идеально.  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_  Идеально? Разве у них не всегда так?  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_ Зависит от цели. На этот раз Ленни полон решимости не попасться даже Флэшу, а ты знаешь, как он любит играть с ним. Что-то тут не так.  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_ Барри много работает, я его почти не вижу. Побудь дома, ладно? Я волнуюсь.  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_  Думаешь, они поссорились?  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_ Может, они просто решили снова стать героем и преступником.  
ЗолотойКексик: Ленни был никакой, как только выяснилось, что Барри похитили. Они отлепиться друг от друга не могли.  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_  Эм-м-м, что?  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_  Я почти уверена, что потом они целовались.  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_  Во-первых, фу. Во-вторых, ты хочешь сказать, что они… вместе?  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_  Да. А ты не знал? Они встречаются уже несколько недель. Думаю, с первого дня слепоты Барри. Кстати, вы нашли того парня?  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_  Блин, точно, теперь все ясно! Барри хандрит после расставания. Фу, блин.  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_  И мы его не нашли, но есть сообщения о новых жертвах.  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_  Хватит фукать. Я устрою интервенцию, хочу выяснить, что происходит.  
  


***

  
  
Барри вздохнул, потер щеки и уставился на стоящий перед ним стакан, будто он может дать ему необходимые ответы. Нужно было заканчивать проклятый отчет, но у Барри просто не работала голова. Джулиан торчал на каком-то симпозиуме в Англии, поэтому Барри, когда пришел на работу, сразу напоролся на Джо, который смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Барри чертовски хотелось побыть одному, чтобы все стало как прежде.  
  
Он слабо застонал и подошел к раковине. Лицо в зеркале было незнакомым. Мешки под глазами, прилизанные волосы и бледные щеки. Да, кажется, Кейтлин говорила, что он стал мало есть.  
  
Он прекрасно это понимал. Запихивать в себя еду было просто невозможно, потому что каждая ночь была полна кошмаров и панических атак, не поддающихся контролю. Барри перевел взгляд на календарь — дни шли, и день, когда Айрис должна была погибнуть, приближался. Флэш был недостаточно быстр. Недостаточно умен. Его самого просто было недостаточно. Кейтлин попыталась выяснить, что произошло между Барри и Леном… Снартом. Барри ничего не сказал, но да: он был разбит из-за их расставания. Еще один камень вывалился из его распадающейся на части жизни.  
  
Барри прижался лбом к зеркалу. Это он во всем виноват. Если бы он не устраивал игры со временем, с Айрис все было бы хорошо. С Циско тоже. И Кейтлин бы не пришлось сражаться с ее собственными силами…  
  
Насчет расставания Барри переживал чуточку меньше, хотя и грустил. Ему было больно, но будет лучше, если Снарт не будет заботиться о Барри. Ведь тогда будет на одного человека меньше, через которого враги Лена могут до него добраться.  
  
— Долго ты собираешься посыпать голову пеплом?  
  
Барри вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он узнал голос, но общаться с его обладательницей у него не было никакого желания.  
  
— Лиза… как ты сюда попала? Это полицейский участок. — Он повернулся к сестре Лена, думая, что она самодовольно ухмыляется, но Лиза хмурилась и щурила глаза. — Что случилось?  
  
— Что случилось? Мой брат убит горем. Я пришла разобраться, почему. — Она скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на растерявшегося Барри. — Не смотри на меня так. Лен и Мик планировали ограбление, он прячется от меня, потому что я буду доставать его расспросами. Что-то случилось в тот день, когда тебя похитили, и я хочу понять, что. — Лиза шагнула вплотную к Барри и ткнула его в грудь острым ногтем. — Мой брат был счастлив, чего не случалось довольно давно. Он не пускает людей в свою жизнь так просто, Барри. И если ты думаешь, что так просто свалишь, то хрен тебе.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я ушел? — Барри моргнул и попятился, начиная закипать от злости. Он поверить не мог, что Лиза свалила вину на него. Да, технически он ушел, но только потому, что Лен его оттолкнул. — С чего ты взяла?  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что это Ленни виноват? — угрожающе спросила Лиза.  
  
— Я этого не говорил. Просто я ничего не сделал. Мы поговорили, и я вернулся домой. С тех пор он не звонит. Это проблема, правда, я думал, что мы справимся, но не вышло. У нас разные жизни, Лиза. Я не против того, чем занимается Лен. Должен был против, но… просто нам безопаснее быть подальше друг от друга. Не говоря уже о том, как бы мне прилетело, если бы Джо узнал. И… так лучше. Если Лен хочет попытаться все уладить, то… но… но сейчас это слишком опасно.  
  
Лиза расслабилась и перестала хмуриться. Но в ее взгляде читалась жалость, но Барри она была не нужна. Он хотел тишины и покоя. Ему нужны были ответы, но времени на их поиск не было. Все проблемы окружили его коконом, похожим на гроб, дышать в нем было невозможно.  
  
— Милый, если ты переживаешь насчет похищения… это был один из наших, полный придурок, — улыбнулась Лиза. — Быть с Ленни опасно, да, у него есть враги, но он защитит тебя. Как и я.  
  
Барри усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, не в этом дело. У меня осталось всего несколько недель и я… я не могу справиться с тем, что надвигается… этого слишком много. Я не могу защитить всех, Лиза. — Взгляд Барри заволокло слезами. Нет, только не сейчас. — Я не могу защитить Айрис, Уолли… переживаю за тебя, Лен и Мика… не могу спасти всех, и если он поймет, что я боюсь за Лена больше всех, то… — Барри захлопнул рот, понимая, что наговорил лишнего. Лиза растерялась.   
  
— Мне… мне нужно работать, прости.  
  
Он вышел из кабинета, хватая ртом воздух. Будущее, связанное с Савитаром, снова всплыло у него в голове, а воспоминания о вечере с Леном были яркими, словно фильм. И они перемешались.  
  
 _Он целовал Лена, так знакомо и тепло, что почти мог это почувствовать._  
  
— Барри, что ты со мной делаешь… — простонал Лен.  
  
— Лен… я люблю тебя.  
  
Как только Барри произнес это вслух, в его легких окончательно кончился воздух. Он упал на колени, ударившись об пол.  
  
— Лен? Лен! — за спиной Снарта появилась темная зловещая фигура. — Нет, Нет!  
  
— Теперь ты поймешь, что такое боль, Флэш. Я заберу всех, кого ты любишь. — Затем возле Савитара появились Обратный Флэш и Зум. — Мы всех заберем.  
  


***

  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_ Наши парни придурки. Мне нужно поговорить с Леном, и тогда организуем им встречу.  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_  Ты все выяснила? Поделишься? Мы волнуемся.  
  
 _ЗолотойКексик:_  Они боятся, что оба пострадают. Барри говорит, что никто не виноват. Все дело в безопасности. Мне нужно узнать версию Лена.  
  
 _Отвайблютвоюмаму:_ Хорошо, удачи! Барри нужен нам в здравом уме.


	13. Здравый ум

— Посмотри на себя, Флэш, — низко прорычал Савитар вибрирующим голосом. Барри стоял далеко, поэтому видел броню целиком, как и человека, стоящего на коленях рядом с Богом Скорости. Мех парки трепался на ветру. — Ты пришел, чтобы спасти его, но слишком поздно. — Савитар дернул Лена за воротник и поставил на ноги. — Смотри на своего любовника, Флэш. Смотри в его глаза, пока он умирает.  
  
Лен смотрел прямо на Барри, не отводя взгляда. Барри истошно закричал, но эхо унесло отголоски его отчаянного вопля. Спидфорс хлынул в его тело, а сердце пропустило удары — он кинулся вперед к монстру.  
  
Но опоздал.  
  
Времени не хватило.  
  
Он был слишком медленным.  
  
Барри с криком вынырнул из кошмара. Его трясло, по спине тек холодный пот, а сердце колотилось так сильно, что он чувствовал биение даже на кончиках пальцев. Хотя свет в комнате был тусклым, потому что светила только луна, Барри мог разглядеть очертания парки, висящей в открытом шкафу. Она обещала утешение, спокойствие и защиту от кошмаров и панических атак. Превозмогая тяжесть в мышцах, Барри вспышкой метнулся к шкафу и в мгновение ока вернулся в постель, завернувшись в парку, и забрался под одеяло. Запах сосны давно выветрился, но тепло было знакомым.  
  
 _— Боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы он был здесь,_  — с тоской подумал Барри, но тут же откинул эти мысли. Это и есть причина его кошмаров, нельзя.  
  
Уже несколько дней кошмары сменялись с гибели Айрис на гибель Лена. Кажется, Барри успел до конца осознать, что просто опасен для тех, кого любит. Олли однажды, давным-давно, предупреждал его, что у героев не бывает вторых половинок.  
  
 _Олли._  
  
Барри быстро сел и посмотрел на часы — 2:31. Он не успел спросить себя, стоит ли, как рванул в Стар Сити. Маршрут был знакомым, так как он часто бегал к Оливеру, когда тот его учил, но Куин всегда говорил, что будет рад поговорить с ним, что бы ни случилось. Барри был нужен чей-то здравый ум, чтобы получить ответы на вопросы, которые он не знал, как задать.  
  
Когда Барри появился в логове Стрелы, Диггл от неожиданности уронил картошку фри.  
  
— Чувак! Ты будешь должен мне ужин! — воскликнул он, смеривая Барри странным взглядом.  
  
Оказалось, что он прибежал в пижамных штанах и парке, да еще и босиком.  
  
— Эй, Дигг… Олли здесь? — получив утвердительный кивок, Барри осторожно прошел вглубь помещения.  
  
— Барри! — удивленно произнес Оливер. — Ты… как здесь?  
  
Улыбка на лице Куина испарилась, стоило ему оглянуться.  
  
Парень выглядел ужасно — распахнутые глаза, темные круги под ними, всклокоченные волосы. Барри натянул на голову капюшон странного вида куртки и поежился. Его взгляд был знакомым, и Оливер понял, в чем дело.  
  
— Барри, что случилось? Все в порядке?  
  
— Нет… — пробормотал он, присаживаясь на край стула. — Просто… слишком много всего происходит, и я не знаю, как со всем этим справиться. — Барри нервно пригладил волосы и вздохнул. — Я не понимаю, как ты это делаешь… держишь все под контролем. Я наделал глупостей, они копятся и копятся, и я боюсь, что скоро будет взрыв. Будто я играю в Дженгу, а блоков не хватает. И я потерял кое-кого, кто мне действительно небезразличен… но если я не отпущу этого человека, он пострадает. Я и так должен спасти Айрис, я не могу позволить кому-то еще пострадать из-за меня, Олли… но я… я разваливаюсь и не могу собрать себя обратно.  
  
— Барри, ты не можешь спасти всех.  
  
— Но я могу попробовать. Я могу защитить Айрис, если выясню, кто этот спидстер и остановлю его до того, как он вообще появится на свет. — Барри снова поднялся на ноги и потер слезящиеся глаза. — Я не могу защитить Уолли. И могу ли я защитить Лена, отталкивая его? Притворяясь, что мне все равно, что он не хочет… не хочет отношений.  
  
Голос Барри сорвался на шепот. Оливер поставил чашку с кофе на стол.  
  
— Барри… — немного неуверенно начал он. — Я не знаю, кто этот Лен, но… — Оливер жестом указал на парку. — Если это тот, о ком я думаю, то… тебе не кажется, что он сам может позаботиться о себе?  
  
— Это что-то меняет? — умоляюще спросил Барри. Ему нужно было услышать от Оливера, что все в порядке. Что разбитое сердце — нормально, что он, Флэш, справится с этим. Ему необходима была уверенность в том, что все, что он делал относительно Лена — правильно. — Так много людей погибло из-за меня. Эдди, отец… и теперь надвигается смерть Айрис, и я не знаю, как это остановить. И если Лен и сможет защитить себя, у него ведь тоже есть враги… — Судорожно вздохнув, Барри рухнул обратно на стул. — Я просто не знаю, куда бежать, Олли. Я потерял слишком много людей из-за того, что любил их, и не могу потерять еще и Лена. Кроме того, он сам… оттолкнул меня. Сказал, что ничего не выйдет, ведь мы разные. Может, он и прав.  
  
Оливер сжал плечо Барри. Повисла тишина.  
  
— Барри, ты всех не спасешь. Ты можешь попробовать, приложить все силы, но люди все равно могут пострадать. Ты можешь пытаться держаться от них подальше ради безопасности, но я знаю из личного опыта, что это не сработает. Быть рядом с ними опасно, но еще опаснее — быть далеко. — Барри уставился на Оливера своими широко распахнутыми влажными глазами. Конечно, это не то что он должен был сказать как наставник, но сейчас парню нужно было услышать именно это. — Если тебе нравится этот парень, а ты нравишься ему, то не нужно отталкивать его. Посмотри на себя, ты разбит. И не только из-за парня. — Барри открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить. — Погоди. Паника из-за грядущих событий тебе не поможет. И ты не должен пытаться справиться в одиночку. Опять же, из личного опыта — это не сработает. У тебя есть целая команда, друзья, которые тебя любят и готовы помочь. И если этот парень, Леонард Снарт, что-то чувствует к тебе, то поймет. Позволь ему держаться подальше от всего этого безумия и сам борись с паникой. Вы двое — разные стороны монеты, но вы можете попробовать. Отношения — сложная штука, но нет ничего невозможного.  
  
Барри нахмурился и задумался над его словами.  
  
Оливер был прав. После расставания Барри размяк еще больше обычного. Из-за того, что Лен стал значить больше, уровень стресса в его организме подскочил — и это сделало его хорошей мишенью. Так что дело вовсе не в разрыве как таковом.  
  
 _Я не могу позволить себе такую роскошь, как ты, потому что… ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь._  
  
Лен был прав. Люди вокруг него страдали. И вокруг Барри Аллена тоже. Но после слов Оливера Барри задумался над тем, что они со Снартом могли бы защитить друг друга… может, именно это и было нужно им обоим?  
  
— Иди к нему, Барри, — добавил Оливер, отпивая остывший кофе. — Береги его. Ты не можешь подчинить себе смерть, Снарт может погибнуть от руки врага, твоего или своего. Смерть приходит, когда хочет сама. Но ты можешь спасти его, но только если будешь рядом.  
Барри улыбнулся и переплел пальцы, ежась от непривычного облегчения.  
  
— Спасибо, Олли… мне это было необходимо услышать.  
  
— В любое время, Барри.  
  
Тут в его кармане загудел телефон. Барри подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Оливер вежливо кивнул и отошел в сторону, давая ему больше личного пространства. От слов, появившихся на маленьком экране телефона, у Барри остановилось сердце. Он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы убедить, что сообщение не галлюцинация.  
  
 _Лиза:_ Барри, в Ленни стреляли. Приезжай быстрее.


	14. Не за что

Барри бежал быстрее обычного (но не с такой скоростью, с которой он несся назад во времени). Сердце колотилось в горле, слезы душили, а резкий холодный ветер хлестал по лицу.  
  
 _Этого не может быть, этого не может быть. Он не может умереть, не может умереть._  
  
В мгновение ока Барри влетел в квартиру, которую на протяжении трех недель называл своим домом. Парка слегка дымилась от скорости. Грудь Барри вздымалась от быстрого бега, а глаза с трудом сфокусировались на блестящем дуле криопушки, наставленной ему прямо в лицо. Знакомый гул коснулся ушей, и Барри успокоился, всего чуть-чуть, но смог выдохнуть.  
  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Скарлет? — раздался глубокий низкий голос. Криопушка опустилась, и Барри увидел лицо Лена — его голубые глаза пристально рассматривали покрасневшие щеки Барри. — У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился! Паническая атака, снова? — голос Снарта был холодным, но в глазах мелькнуло беспокойство — как в самый первый раз, когда Барри при нем стало плохо. Барри не выдержал и расплакался, кинулся вперед, падая Снарту на грудь, пряча мокрое лицо в его рубашке. Лен остолбенел, но все же неловко обхватил его за спину.  
  
— Вот черт, — пробормотал он, делая вид, что не особо доволен таким открытым проявлением эмоций, но парень в его руках был… так сильно ему нужен. — Осмелюсь спросить, эти слезы из-за меня?  
  
Барри икнул и отстранился, обхватил ладонями лицо Снарта, ощупал его, спускаясь ниже к груди, будто искал повреждения. В попытке сдержать очередной порыв расплакаться, он нахмурился и сжал зубы.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Лен медленно поднял брови, демонстрируя неприкрытое удивление.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Тебя не подстрелили?  
  
Лен рассмеялся и разжал руки, отпуская Барри. Ему хотелось успокоить несчастного парня, но он не мог позволить себе снова провалиться в эту яму.  
  
— С чего ты взял? Ты в меня не веришь? Все прошло без сучка и задоринки.  
  
Кажется, слова Снарта не произвели на Барри никакого впечатления. Он несчастными глазами продолжал смотреть на Лена, который не выдержал такого «напора» и раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
— Ну что?  
  
Барри прикусил губу, сунул руки в карманы куртки и уставился себе под ноги.  
  
— Лиза сказала, что в тебя стреляли… я подумал… — он вытер снова подступившие слезы рукавом. — Я думал, что ты…  
  
Лен коснулся пальцем подбородка Барри, вынуждая парня поднять взгляд. Теперь Снарт больше не был недовольным, а в мгновение ока стал совсем другим: заботливым, даже… любящим.  
  
— Барри, Лиза соврала. Со мной все хорошо. Понятия не имею, почему она это придумала. Но я…  
  
— Если ты скажешь это дурацкое «хорошо», я тебя сам пристрелю, — пробормотал Барри и не успев как следует подумать, дернулся вперед и отчаянно прижался к губам Лена. Его руки сами по себе вскинулись вверх, несмотря на то, что Снарт сжимал его запястья. Лен не отстранился, и Барри воспринял это как поощрение, углубил поцелуй, пуская в ход язык. Они столкнулись зубами, Барри обнял Лена за шею и ногтями царапнул по коже, пытаясь вжаться в Снарта еще сильнее. Попятившись, они рухнули на диван, не разрывая поцелуя. Барри буквально оседлал Снарта, пригвождая его к сиденью, а Лен стиснул его за бедра. Стоило Барри поерзать, он сразу же почувствовал напряженный член Снарта. Лен выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
— Лен… — простонал Барри, двигаясь немного активнее, от ощущений буквально ехала крыша.  
  
— Барри, — выдохнул Лен, хватая его за волосы и запрокидывая голову, чтобы добраться до шеи. Он оставлял быстро исчезающие засосы на тонкой светлой коже словно голодный, добравшийся до еды.  
  
— Мы не должны… — прошептал Лен, но вопреки своим словам только прижал Барри сильнее.  
  
Барри слабо застонал, когда Лен неосознанно несколько раз вскинул бедра.  
  
— Пошло все к черту, Лен. Я тебя не отпущу, а ты не отпустишь меня. Не раньше утра, после того, как ты трахнешь меня на своей огромной кровати.  
  
Лен простонал что-то невразумительное и впился зубами в ключицу, выбивая из Барри почти что звериный рык.  
  
— Иисусе, Скарлет, — прошипел он, решительно сгребая Барри в охапку, позволив ему обхватить его ногами. Внутри Лена бушевал настоящий гребаный пожар. Прижимая к себе драгоценную ношу, Снарт наощупь добрался до спальни, по пути ненароком прикладывая Барри спиной к углам. Наконец они рухнули на кровать, Лен навалился на Барри сверху и почти до крови укусил его за плечо.  
  
— Черт возьми, что же ты со мной делаешь.  
  
Барри опять зашелся стоном и потянулся к краю рубашки Снарта. Лен сразу же напрягся, но Барри слепо потянулся к нему, поглаживая шею и медленно переходя на плечо.  
  
— Я знаю о них, Лен. И хочу увидеть.  
  
От этих слов легче не стало, Барри приподнялся и прижался губами к следам на шее, поднимаясь все выше к горлу. Когда он втянул в рот кожу, Лен не выдержал, вздрогнул, с трудом подавил стон, теряя стремительно ускользающий самоконтроль.  
  
— Видеть и чувствовать — это две разные вещи, Барри.  
  
Барри задрал рубашку выше и погладил живот Лена, находя шрамы, которые запомнил еще со времен своей слепоты.  
  
— Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
 _Вопрос на миллион,_  подумал Лен. Он доверял всего троим, четверым, если считать себя самого. Но Барри он мог доверять всем сердцем — если его сердце можно считать чем-то целым. Поэтому Снарту ничего не оставалось как кивнуть. Барри в мгновение ока опрокинул его на постель и забрался сверху. Чтобы Лен не успел передумать, он поцеловал его, параллельно расстегивая рубашку.  
  
Наконец она свалилась на пол.  
  
Несмотря на старые уродливые шрамы, Лен… был красив. Татуировки украшали его тело, будто узоры идеальную скульптуру (Барри мысленно фыркнул, не оценив придуманное им же сравнение). Он наклонился, целуя шрам прямо под именем Лизы, выведенным под сердцем, а потом прикоснулся губами с темно-синей снежинке на сгибе локтя. Он целовал каждым шрам, который видел перед собой, медленно опускаясь все ниже, пока не добрался до бедер Лена, которые украшали две пушки — его и Мика. Стоило Барри поцеловать рисунок криопушки, Лен тут же схватил его за волосы и дернул на себя. Он явно хотел сказать что-то дерзкое, нагло, снова начать вести себя как ребенок, но… не смог. Когда Барри посмотрел на него голодным взглядом, а его губы отделяли от члена Снарта только джинсы, Лен понял, что растерял все слова. Вместо болтовни он мысленно отругал сам себя и опустился обратно на кровать, позволив Барри стащить с него штаны и белье.  
  
Лен сгреб волосы Барри в кулак.  
  
— Тебе сейчас лучше не останавливаться, Скарлет, — прорычал он. Теплое дыхание на чувствительной коже сводило с ума, хотелось сию же секунду почувствовать горячие пальцы, влажный рот и язык.  
  
Барри тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Не собираюсь я останавливаться… просто… у тебя большой. — Прежде чем Лен успел сказать хотя бы слово, Барри наклонился, взял в рот его член и обхватил пальцами ствол, а другой рукой прижал бедра Лена к постели. Честно говоря, с последнего секса прошло много времени… тем более, с такого. Обычно Лен просто занимался сексом с мужчинами или женщинами, просто сбрасывал напряжение. С Барри же все было иначе. Его рот был просто греховно горячим, язык дразнил и кружил — он вылизывал член Снарта будто леденец, и от этого у Лена окончательно затуманило разум.  
  
— Стой, — из последних сил прорычал он, снова оттягивая Барри за волосы. Тот поморщился и поднял голову — его губы были мокрыми и покраснели. В щенячьем взгляде Барри читался немой вопрос о том, все ли правильно он делает. Это было настолько неприлично, что Лен застонал и потянул его на себя, снова напористо целуя. Барри попытался стянуть с себя парку, но тот быстро перехватил его запястья.  
  
— Оставь.  
  
Что-то странное мелькнуло в глазах Барри, и Лен улыбнулся своей фирменной ухмылкой, хватая его за пояс штанов. Избавившись от лишней одежды, они снова обнялись — от этого движения их члены коснулись друг друга. Лен подмял Барри под себя и лизнул по очереди его соски, заставляя его подрагивать и слабо стонать от возбуждения. Когда сил терпеть уже не осталось, Лен протянул руку, вытаскивая из прикроватной тумбочки смазку и презерватив, параллельно кусая Барри в изгиб шеи. Натянув резинку и смазав дрожащие пальцы, он погладил Барри по бедру и обвел тесное колечко мышц.  
  
— Боже, Лен… — выдохнул Барри, выгибаясь в спине и обхватывая Снарта ногами, притягивая ближе к себе. Лен усмехнулся, медленно проникая в его тело, наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо Барри. — Лен… мне не больно, совсем… пожалуйста… — бормотал Барри, но тут же зашелся криком, откидывая голову назад — Лен без предупреждения вставил второй палец, надавливая на простату, отчего у Барри перед глазам поплыли звезды. — Ле-е-е-н… Ты мне нужен, пожалуйста! Мне… я хочу… Лен!  
  
— Как же я могу отказать тебе, — протянул Лен, вытаскивая пальцы и смазывая член. Когда он прижал головку к анусу Барри, то почувствовал, как от волнения у него сводит чуть ли не все мышцы разом. Лен слабо и осторожно толкнулся вперед, делая короткие паузы, когда Барри начинал дрожать, пока не оказался полностью внутри его тесного горячего тела. Дыхание подводило, Лен прижался лбом к плечу Барри и прерывисто задышал. От вида Барри, который не мог решить, открыть ему глаза или закрыть, он сходил с ума, а вид парки… хотелось умолять все высшие силы, чтобы Барри вообще никогда ее не снимал.  
  
— Черт, Скарлет… ты такой узкий…  
  
— Двигайся! — застонал Барри, поднимая бедра и сам насаживаясь на член Снарта. Ему не нужно было повторять дважды, Лен начал равномерно двигать бедрами, оставляя на шее Барри россыпь засосов. Ритм сбивался, когда Барри начал впиваться ногтями в спину Снарта, дрожал, беззвучно ругался, двигаясь навстречу. Лен вбивался в его практически бесконтрольно, безжалостно, хоть и боялся сделать Барри больно, но на его лице не было ни одного признака недовольства — только восторг, бешеный восторг.  
  
Казалось, что встретились ад и небеса, огонь и лед, алый и черный. С каждым движением Лен выбивал из Барри все новые симфонии стонов и хрипов, сцеловывал с его губ шепот. Когда Барри задрожал всем телом и почти закричал, выламывая спину от оргазма, Лен наслаждался этими звуками как ничем в своей жизни. Он продолжал двигаться, пока не почувствовал, как его собственное удовольствие подступает все быстрее, а потом накрывает его с головой. Пальцы Лена, стискивающие ноги Барри, оставили на светлой коже лиловые синяки, и он рухнул сверху на Барри, с трудом понимая, что только что произошло.  
  
В тишине спальни было слышно только их тяжелое дыхание. Лен откинулся на спину и позволил Барри свернуться рядом, уложив голову ему на грудь. Полежав какое-то время, Барри обвел контуры компаса на груди Лена и тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Барри…  
  
— Не надо… — слабым голосом ответил он. — Поговорим утром… спи.  
  
Лен усмехнулся и погладил Барри по влажным волосам.  
  
— Хорошо. Спи, Скарлет.  
  
Лежащий рядом с кроватью телефон Лена вдруг загорелся. Снарт открыл сообщение и ухмыльнулся.  
  
 _Лиза: Не за что, братец._


	15. Страдания и планы на ужин

Лен проснулся из-за солнца, заглядывающего в окно. Снарт осторожно подвигал головой и вдруг понял, что чувствует себя выспавшимся впервые за несколько недель. Усталость была, но и расслабленность тоже.  
  
И все это было связано с лежащим рядом мужчиной. Барри прижимался к его боку, а голову устроил у Лена на плече. Сам Лен одной рукой приобнимал спящего парня, а другой гладил его руку. Было приятно… просыпаться с тем, кто заботиться о тебе. Кому наплевать на твое прошлое и шрамы.  
  
Барри фыркнул и потерся носом о шею Снарта.  
  
— Перестань думать, — пробормотал он, целуя Лена куда-то в линию челюсти.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что я думаю?  
  
Барри лениво поднял руку и коснулся лба Лена.  
  
— Я слышу… как шестеренки тут ворочаются. — Поцеловав Лена еще раз, он улегся обратно. — Просто наслаждайся… и все.  
  
Лен хотел, действительно хотел, но понимал: чем дольше они откладывают, тем хуже будет.  
  
— Барри, нам нужно поговорить. — Барри ответил ему недовольным стоном. — Барри, я серьезно, нам действительно нужно поговорить.  
  
Несчастно вздохнув, Барри отполз в сторону и сел, скрестив ноги, сонно потирая глаза.  
  
— У меня есть правило, Лен. Никаких серьезных бесед в такую рань, — сердито сказал он, не переставая улыбаться. — Понятно?  
  
— Неа, — честно ответил Лен. — Мы оба знали, что построить эти отношения нам будет сложно. Я не парюсь по поводу того, что мы по разные стороны баррикад. Я парюсь по поводу того, что подвергаю тебя риску. — Барри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Лен предостерегающе поднял руку, прерывая возражения. — Да, ты можешь сам себя защитить, я знаю. Но я этого не хочу. Люди моего склада и моей профессии не заслуживают такой роскоши, как влюбленность. Это слабость. Господи, я работал с моим папашей, чтобы защитить свою сестру. Как думаешь, что может случиться с тобой? А? Любовь к тебе нас обоих подвергает опасности.  
  
— Я уже в опасности, Лен. И, без обид, но мои плохие парни намного хуже твоих. — Барри потер лицо и пригладил волосы. — Лен, я столкнулся с богом, который собирается убить мою сестру, потому что она для меня — весь мир. Ты рассказываешь мне все это так, будто я не знаю, каково это, когда твои близкие в опасности. Лен, я потерял отца, потому что Зум хотел видеть мои страдания. Я потерял маму, потому что Тоун хотел заставить меня страдать. Я близок к тому, что потеряю Айрис, потому что Савитар хочет видеть мою боль. Одно похищение… едва ли может поколебать мой радар опасности. Я знаю, это ужасно, но… Лен, я думаю, что ты сейчас в гораздо большей опасности, нежели я.  
  
Лен фыркнул и едко усмехнулся.  
  
— Думаю, что мы оба друг для друга опасность.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и обхватил ладонями лицо Лена.  
  
— Как насчет кое-чего другого? Я встречаюсь с Леонардом Снартом, а ты — с Барри Алленом. — Лен вскинул бровь, и Барри улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что время от времени наша работа будет мешать, мне придется пропускать ужины или будить тебя посреди ночи, потому что мне нужно снять котенка с дерева. И я знаю, что ты преступник. Если тебя поймают, тебе придется провести какое-то время в тюрьме, а я не смогу тебя вытащить. У нас будут отстойные моменты, но мы можешь просто… быть самими собой, а не нашими вторыми личностями… я думаю, что у нас может получиться.  
  
Лен поднял руку, погладил Барри по щеке, а потом двумя пальцами сжал его подбородок. Он долго разглядывал лицо Барри, прежде чем выдохнуть.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это будет полный и беспросветный ужас, да?  
  
Барри лишь улыбнулся и легко поцеловал Лена в губы.  
  
— Или же это будет замечательно.  
  
Их поцелуй был полон невысказанных обещаний, мягких прикосновений, языков, танцующих друг вокруг друга, и искрящимся электричеством. Происходящее было своеобразное напоминанием для Барри, что даже в такое темное и опасное время у него может быть что-то хорошее в жизни. Что-то идеальное.  
  
Громкий звонок прервал поцелуй, Лен расстроенно простонал и прижался лбом ко лбу Барри.  
  
— Это Лиза. Она точно звонит, чтобы выяснить, сработал ли ее гениальный план.  
Барри засмеялся и протянул Лену его телефон.  
  
— Тогда я приготовлю завтрак. И скажи своей сестре, чтобы в другой раз она не говорила мне, что ты умираешь.  
  


***

  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Скарлет, — сварливо проворчал Лен, глядя на входную дверь дома так, будто она собирается его сожрать, стоит ему приблизиться. Сегодня Снарт надел простую темно-синюю рубашку, черные брюки и маленькие запонки в виде снежинок (конечно, их подарил ему Барри). — Я готов сражаться с мета или копами хоть каждый день, черт побери… но добровольно идти в смертельную ловушку без оружия и плана… это плохая, очень плохая идея.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и взял Лена за руку. На нем была похожая одежда, только без запонок, потому что рукава его красной рубашки были закатаны.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я попросил Кейтлин убедиться, что у Джо нет оружия. Кроме того, там будет куча народу, скоро приедет Лиза вместе с Циско, так что ты скучать не будешь. — Он потрепал Лена по щеке. — Плюс, у тебя есть план. Веди себя как Леонард и не начинай драк. — Лен зыркнул на Барри взглядом «ты шутишь?», тот просто рассмеялся и стиснул его руку. — О, не волнуйся, обещаю, все будет не так уж и плохо! Ладно…. все будет плохо, но обещаю, все будет хорошо! А теперь пойдем, пока за нами не выслали поисковую группу.  
Когда Барри позвонил в дверь, Лен глубоко вздохнул и приготовился к самому худшему.  
Через несколько мгновений открылась дверь, за которой оказалась красивая молодая женщина. Барри протянул ей яблочный пирог, который они взяли с собой, и она лучезарно улыбнулась.  
  
— Барри! Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно звонить… в… звонок. — Она запнулась, увидев, что Барри держит Лена за руку. Девушка подняла бровь, а потом повернулась к Барри с вопросом в глазах. Молчаливый разговор между ними продолжался так долго, что Лену стало неуютно. В итоге Айрис (А это была Айрис) шагнула в сторону, пропуская их внутрь. — Я полагаю, это точно объясняет внезапное увлечение Кейтлин тем, как разбирать и чистить оружие.  
  
Барри засмеялся и провел Лена гостиную. Снарт быстро просканировал глазами помещение, находя возможные пути отхода, после чего рассмотрел присутствующих. Кейтлин и Джулиан сидели на полу возле журнального столика, а Джо и Уолли на диване. Эйчар с пивом в руках внимательно рассматривал разобранный пистолет. Лен слабо втянул воздух в легкие, когда понял, что пушка все еще была разобрана.  
  
— Он выстрелит в тебя, — шепотом предупредила Айрис, проходя мимо них. — Барри привел с собой парня, — провозгласила она, кидая на Барри взгляд, который можно было расценить как «готовься».  
  
Все произошло так быстро, что Лен решил — они тут все спидстеры. Все вскочили на ноги, Джо потянулся к пистолету, чтобы его собрать, но Кейтлин его опередила — сгребла части пушки и отскочила к камину. Айрис положила руку на плечо отца, а Уолли решительно встал между Джо, Леном и Барри.  
  
У Лена зачесались руки от желания потянуться за пушкой, но ее не было — он же пообещал Барри. Тот не стал его проверять, поэтому на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций к лодыжке Лена был прицеплен небольшой нож, но ситуация накалилась не настолько.  
  
— Барри, какого черта он делает в моем доме? — прошипел Джо.  
  
Барри нервно хихикнул и потер затылок.  
  
— Ну, мы ужинаем все вместе, так что я решил познакомить вас со своим парнем, — последние три слова дались ему с необычайным трудом.  
  
— ЧТО?! — Джо почти кричал.  
  
— Барри, я люблю тебя и доверяю тебе, но он похитил твоих друзей и пытался их убить, — сказала Айрис. — Не говоря уже о том, что он убийца.  
  
Барри кивнул и слабо сжал пальцы Лена.  
  
— Я знаю, но он больше никого не убивает. Я ему доверяю и… люблю его. Лен был со мной, пока мне была нужна помощь и не к кому было обратиться. Он помог мне, когда я был уязвимым и бесполезный как Флэш. Он мог убить меня, но не стал этого делать. Он помог мне, и я думаю, что это о многом говорит.  
  
— Мне плевать, даже если он вручил тебе ключ от замка, Барри, он преступник! — Барри побледнел и перестал улыбаться.  
  
— Как и я, Джо. Флэш-бизнес не совсем законен. Я делаю много вещей вне закона. Я знаю, что это не совсем то же самое, но мы уже это обсуждали. Я не собираюсь мешать ему быть преступником, если он сам не передумает, и он не будет мешать Флэшу. Послушайте. — Барри вздохнул и шагнул вперед. — Я не встречаюсь с Капитаном Холодом, Джо. Я встречаюсь с Леном. Он помог мне пройти через многое, Кейтлин и Циско уже простили его… и я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы тоже дали ему шанс.  
  
— На самом деле… — произнес кто-то за их спинами. Они оглянулись и увидели Циско, который пропустил вперед Лизу в шикарном золотом платье. — Ему не понравились прозвища, которые я придумал, поэтому нет, никто его не прощал.  
  
Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Это потому, что они дурацкие. Завайбленный или как там… так и вовсе жесть.  
  
Циско ахнул и схватился за сердце.  
  
— Ты ранил меня, Холод! Я убит горем.  
  
Лиза захихикала и чмокнула Циско в щеку.  
  
— Мне нравятся твои прозвища, милый.  
  
— Хоть у кого-то в этой семейке есть вкус, — вздохнул Циско, проходя в гостиную рука об руку с Лизой.  
  
— Отлично, в моей гостиной теперь два самых разыскиваемых преступника Централ Сити! — прорычал Джо, хватаясь за голову.  
  
Барри поднял руку, словно школьник.  
  
— Технически мы еще в прихожей. И как бы тут четыре нарушителя городского спокойствия.  
  
— Пять! — добавила Кейтлин. — Киллер Фрост успела наделать дел, — пробормотала она. — Не говоря уже о том, что сегодня я перешла дорогу на красный свет.  
  
— Кейтлин! Какой кошмар! — фыркнул Циско. — Это мелкое нарушение! А я скачал фильм из сети за день до выхода.  
  
— Прекратите, хватит уже! — взмолился Джо. — Я вас услышал. Вы загоните меня в могилу, боже мой.


End file.
